Alpha and Omega
by vampire-pandora
Summary: Sasuke and his lovers are to be put to death
1. The Long Walk

I do not own Naruto but if I did…..I'm not sure but it'd be awesome

But I do own the character Hiryuu Rei

This is my first fic I don't mind constructive criticism. Please review that'd be awesome.

_Sasuke's POV _

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The Long Walk**

Uchiha Sasuke tried to hold his head up while the jounin lead him and two others to execution.

Tsunade's words still rang in his ears, "The elders say you three have to be executed for treason."

Treason…….never in a million years would Sasuke have dreamed he'd be executed for treason, maybe for the death of his older brother but treason? Never.

"Hurry up" one of the jounin mumbled pushing Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke only sighed, although one of the other prisoners growled deeply.

"Put another hand on him Kiba and I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm just trying to follow orders." Kiba sighed.

"What would it matter Naruto we are going to die anyway." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke could tell no one's heart was in this the death sentence. They'd all grown up together there was no way they wanted to see them put to death.

The walk seemed like it was taking forever Sasuke just wanted this thing to be over.

"WAIT!" a female voice yelled, "WAIT, PLEASE STOP!"

The death march came to a halt and the jounin turned to investigate who was crying out to them.

"Sakura, is there a problem in the village?" Kiba questioned.

"No," she said out of breath, "Isn't there another way? What if you just say I beat you guys up and let them go?" Sakura gestured to the prisoners.

Kiba actually thought it over. "You did train with Tsunade-sama…."

"No." Sasuke said, "If we are not welcome here then where will we go? We'd be on the run forever and I don't want to set that kind of example for the twins."

Naruto sighed, "Thank you guys so very much but we made a choice and we must pay for it."

Sakura started to cry, "Please, don't do this."

"I think we already did." Naruto smiled a bit. "We love you Sakura, you are the best friend we ever had."

Sakura frowned, "I blame you." She pointed at the third prisoner.

Sasuke moved in front of her, "This was not her doing, this was my doing Sakura and if you blame anyone it better be me. Not the mother of our children."

Sakura collapsed to the ground, "I just don't want you guys to die, not yet. We aren't even thirty yet. Naruto isn't Hokage; your clan hasn't been fully revived."

"That's where your wrong" Naruto piped up, "The twins will revive it we three will live on."

"Lets keep moving." Choji said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

As they walked Sasuke looked to the left and saw the only road that lead out of the village. This is where they stopped this is where it would happen.

To the right stood most of the ninja they'd grown up with, elders, villagers, and the fifth Hokage Tsunade. No one seemed to look directly at them; no one could look directly at them. They were to be an example, to show the world that Konohoa wasn't weak and it would punish any ninja who went against it. No matter what the reason. The problem with their zero tolerance policy was it meant killing these three. If ever the shinobi of the hidden leaf were all in agreement, it was now and they wanted to make an exception to save their friends.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hiryuu Rei, you three have been sentenced to death by be heading." Tsunade said trying not to let her voice break.

Her speech went on but Sasuke tuned her out, he didn't really want to hear all their crimes again.

He watched a butterfly slowly gliding on the air. It was heading out of the village, he smiled to himself.

'_It's only natural it ends where it all began' _


	2. Finally Time to Give in

I still don't own Naruto…..not even now.

Please review…thank you for those who did review I LOVE YOU!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Finally Time to Give In**

**15 years earlier**

_Sakura's POV_

Sakura sat in Tsunade's office waiting with her head down. This was it she couldn't be on a team with them anymore, not after what she'd seen.

"Sakura you wanted to talk to me?" the fifth Hokage said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tsunade-sama I want to take you up on your offer to train me. I'd like to be a medical nin like you."

"You realize this means that you have to quit team seven?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama I understand that."

"Is there something wrong I thought you loved your team? From what I heard, you were in love with Sasuke."

Sakura just sighed, "Sometimes things have to change. I became a ninja to be strong and help the village, not to chase foolish dreams around all day."

Tsunade was surprised at the pink haired girls' sudden change of heart. Usually she was bubbly and all smiles, today she just sat their staring at her shoes.

"Are you sure everything is ok Sakura?"

"Yes sensei everything is going to be fine."

"Then I'll see you at sunrise, go and tell your teammates they are going to leave for a mission soon. They should be meeting Kakashi at the gates around now. But you know Kakashi is always late."

Sakura bowed and slowly walked out. She sighed again.

'_I wish I didn't have to tell them I was quitting team seven. I really don't want to see either of them ever again, letting me go on like that. Believing I had a chance with Sasuke when he…...'_

She stopped thinking there. It would only make her cry and she'd already spent all night crying. This was it, the end of team seven. Maybe now Sasuke would be happy she'd stop chasing him.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke woke up to Naruto's blue eyes staring at him. He smiled.

"Morning Dobe."

Naruto only smiled in return as Sasuke scooted closer to him. Whenever he was with Naruto he never seemed to be close enough.

"You're going to be in my skin if you get any closer to me Sasuke."

"I can always move away if that is what you wish."

Sasuke began slowly scooting away. An evil smirk spread across Naruto's face as he attacked Sasuke with kisses and tickling. Sasuke tried to get away but only ended up pinned under Naruto as they fell off his bed. They laughed carelessly until Sasuke saw the sun rising in the sky.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!" he yelled pushing Naruto off him.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"We have a mission today, remember, we are supposed to be going out of Konohoa for awhile. We were supposed to meet Kakashi at sunrise and as you see, it's past sunrise." Sasuke exclaimed pointing at the window.

Sasuke grabbed his pants and his shoes and the pack he'd brought. Naruto was trying to keep up with him but he was failing miserably. As Naruto grabbed his pack Sasuke was already out the door.

'_He always manages to distract me'_ Sasuke grumbled

"Sasuke wait." Naruto yelled chasing down the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't slow up; they had to get to the gates.

"What is it?" he turned to Naruto annoyed.

Naruto held Sasuke's shirt up.

"You're wearing my shirt teme."

Sasuke looked down and he was in fact wearing Naruto's button down night shirt. His face turned 50 shades of red. He snatched the shirt and quickly changed. Naruto stuffed his nightshirt in his pack.

Naruto was looking around, "Where is Sakura she is never late."

Sasuke shrugged, "at least we got here before Kakashi."

Naruto spotted Sakura walking slowly up the road. "There is Sakura. SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE OVER HERE!" he yelled.

"I bet she saw us baka." Sasuke growled.

"Calm down, geeze you wake up on the wrong side of my bed this morning?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke reddened again. "SHUT UP DOBE!"

_Sakura's POV_

Sakura paled when she saw them there yelling at each other as usual. But now she could see it. She could see the attraction, now that she knew.

"Hi guys." She smiled trying to pep herself up so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Where is your pack Sakura-chan? Naruto said looked behind her.

"I'm not going. Actually I'm not going to be on team seven anymore. I'm going to start training with Tsunade-sama so that I can be a medical nin and maybe even as strong as she is."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in shock. "Really?" was all he said though.

"But we are a team you can't just leave." Naruto actually looked hurt.

"You won't miss me. I only get in the way now anyway." Sakura was having a hard time keeping her fake smile.

"What's the real reason?" Sasuke finally piped up.

"What?" Sakura was trying not to look so astonished he noticed she was keeping something from them.

"Is there something bothering you?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned.

Sakura painted on a huge smile. "Nope nothing at all I just want to be stronger."

She knew the smile was too big too fake but she couldn't help it. She wanted to just run away from them.

"Don't hide what's bothering you from us. We are a team we tell each other everything so we can help each other." Naruto said softly to her.

That did it, Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and her face turned red.

"WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING. THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT EVER NARUTO. I SAW YOU TWO OK. I SAW YOU KISSING." She breathed a second.

Sasuke looked away and Naruto looked at the ground.

"Busted huh? Just let silly little Sakura keep chasing Sasuke around confessing her feelings to him. Do you laugh at me when you're lying in Naruto's bed? Laugh at how stupid I am? Why didn't you just tell me? I thought we were friends?" She was crying now.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke and Naruto whispered.

"You're sorry? That's it? That's all I get? No, we should have told you, No, story, No, nothing? You're just sorry."

"It's just really complicated." Sasuke sighed.

"Complicated? Your gay that's not complicated. It would have been nice if you'd told me that."

"Its not that I'm gay…"

"Don't tell me you're confused?"

"I told you it's complicated. I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Sakura was angry now.

Sasuke just looked away.

"Good luck reviving the Uchiha's with Naruto."

Sasuke ground his teeth, "And what you wanted me to revive my clan with you? When have you ever come through and saved the day? When were you worth anything? I want to revive my clan with someone strong not a fucking weak little girl, whose goal in life is to follow me around. How can you blame me? I've shown you nothing but disinterest in being your lover. You know nothing, NOTHING about me. At least Naruto understands me; at least he's my equal. What are you? You're nowhere near my level. You shouldn't even be a genin you should still be in primaries."

Sakura stood there with her mouth open. That was the longest speech she'd ever heard Sasuke say. More importantly that was the most sincerely insulting thing he'd ever said to her. No words would form. She was sure if you listened carefully, you'd hear her heart breaking.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "That was uncalled for Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, "she had to hear it sometime." He turned away from them both.

"Sakura I'm really sorry. I wish we'd told you but we were afraid ok. We weren't exactly sure this was going to last as long as it had."

Sakura interrupted him, "As long as it had? How long is that?"

"Since our first real mission, when we went to save that bridge."

"That was before the chunnin exams that were like six months ago."

Naruto nodded.

Sakura turned and started walked back towards the village. She was starting to feel claustrophobic around them she had to get away. The world numbed around her and she could faintly hear them calling her name. But it was done. Over. Finally time to just throw in her cards. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't even notice running by Kakashi.

Team seven was dead.


	3. And then tere were three

I do not own Naruto...still.

Thank you guys for reading my fic and reviewing please keep doing so. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**And Then There Were Three**

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto was trying to listen to Kakashi. He was explaining their mission, but Naruto was so upset he couldn't focus.

"Naruto, I need you to listen this is a B possibly A ranked mission." Kakashi scolded

"Sorry sensei." He mumbled.

"As I was saying, we are going to a different part of the fire country to protect the new lord as he succeeds onto the throne. He wants to make a lot of changes to the Fire country, and there are a lot of neighboring nations who will hire ninja to stop him."

"What kind of changes" Sasuke inquired.

"Like Konohoa, he wants there to be peace. He wants more alliances. Unlike his dying father he does not wish to continue with war and suffering."

"So what will we do?" Naruto

"Um, protect the fire lord……are you listening Naruto?" Kakashi was getting annoyed. "We will make camp here. Tomorrow first thing I will explain the mission to you. If you aren't focused by then Naruto we'll all go back to Konohoa and give the mission to someone else. Perhaps you'd rather save kittens from trees? Or help old ladies cross the street. Maybe you can focus on that."

And with that Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

Naruto just sighed; he didn't want to ruin this mission for them. But Sakura was there at home alone suffering from a mistake he and Sasuke had made. She'd never trust them again. She was part of his family. The only family he'd ever had and he wasn't quite ready to give that up.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said softly

Naruto just shook his head. "Not yet Sasuke."

"Naruto I'm sorry."

Naruto was surprised. Sasuke never apologized, he wanted to make a joke but when he looked at him he realized the apology was sincere.

"Sasuke how could you say that to her?"

"She insulted you, she insulted us. She doesn't understand what's going on here. I have never loved anyone in my life Naruto, no one besides my parents. I've slept alone, I eat alone, I walk alone and my only goal in life is to brutally murder Itachi. But you…"

Sasuke just stopped. Naruto wanted him to go on; he never realized the dark haired boy felt so strongly about him. He'd always wanted Sasuke to feel strongly about him, he was head over heels for the boy but he didn't want to push the Uchiha too far.

"Sasuke…I love you."

Sasuke gasped. The look on his face was priceless. Naruto could tell that he wasn't expecting that. Naruto also didn't expect him to say it back. Things were very difficult and confusing right now but he needed Sasuke to know. He needed him to know before things got really bad.

"When we get home, I'll go talk to her." Sasuke touched Naruto's face, "We can go talk to her. Make things the way they were before."

Naruto sighed, "Before might be gone."

"But we have to try, isn't that your way of the ninja?"

Naruto laughed the sadness draining from his eyes. "So you do listen to me teme."

Sasuke tackled him planting kisses all over his face.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei could be watching."

"Then he's going to get a free show. Maybe better than those books he's reading."

Sasuke gave Naruto one of the sexiest looks he'd ever seen cross his face. Naruto couldn't resist. He started pulling off the older boys clothes. Sasuke's kisses found their target, Naruto's mouth and everything slowed. This wasn't like before. Naruto understood. The kisses were full of passion, heat, love. Sasuke was trying to show him he loved him. Naruto knew he wasn't good at expressing his feelings this had to be his way. All the times he'd rush into Naruto's bed sometimes they didn't even get fully undressed. It was just fucking then. Sasuke would leave after, he didn't even give Naruto time to get up and walk him to the door. He just came and went.

Now was different, now he kissed him slowly caressing his face holding him close. Sasuke was letting his hands explore Naruto's body. Actually touching him, caressing him, he wasn't in a hurry to be naked. He wasn't in a hurry to bed him; he just wanted to be close.

"Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat interrupting the display. "I'd like to set some ground rules for this mission."

Naruto growled deeply, Kakashi had some extremely bad timing. Sasuke rolled off Naruto and put his shirt back on.

"First, we are representing Konohoa. I don't want the fire country to think we are a bunch of lechers. Ninja who'd rather have, um, relations than do our mission. Second, we are in the boundaries of the fire nation so if you would be on your guard that would be nice. People know we are coming. You're status in life is printed on that headband. Everyone who can see you will know you are ninja. If the wrong people see you then they are going to try and kill you. How lucky is it for them that Konohoa's lecherous ninja make out in the open forest?"

Naruto and Sasuke sighed, a lecture wasn't really what they wanted. What they wanted to was to make out. But Kakashi is right.

"No sex." Kakashi ended his speech.

Both boys head's shot up.

"Come again?" Naruto questioned.

"Still not good with the listening Naruto, I'll slow it down for you. No sex on this mission. I don't care if we are gone a hundred years you and Sasuke will not have sex. You will not kiss, you will not make out, and you will reserve that for the privacy of your bedroom in Konohoa."

"Sensei…" Naruto started.

"No Naruto. We have a mission to complete you haven't been able to focus since we left. I'd appreciate it if you and Sasuke would give this mission some of your time. Tonight you are going to sleep. Tomorrow we are going to enter a city called Otaku it is the capital city. There we will meet with lord Takayama. We will protect him and his family until we are no longer needed. Then we will go back to Konohoa and you, Sasuke, and Sakura will fix whatever is keeping you from being a ninja. Got it?"

"Fine sensei, you don't have to get so angry." Naruto yelled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"He's really touchy today. Usually he's more laid back and just reads ero-sennin's book."

Sasuke started to chuckle a bit.

"What?" Naruto said with his head cocked to one side.

"You really should pay more attention to life in Konohoa. Kakashi and Iruka broke up before we left."

"Iruka and Kakashi were dating?"

"You're hopeless Dobe."

Sasuke pulled his sleeping bag out of his pack and started to lie down.

"He said we couldn't have sex do you think we could at least sleep close?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure that won't be too lecherous."

_Kakashi's POV_

Kakashi sat at the top of the trees thinking. He could hear what Sasuke and Naruto were saying. It was true he'd been with Iruka and a few days before they left for this mission they'd broken up. Iruka wanted them to further their relationship; he wanted them to be exclusive. Kakashi wasn't ready to be tied down like that. He also wasn't ready to be so completely tied to someone and lose them again. Iruka couldn't understand that. Or maybe he could of understood it if Kakashi had told him. Instead he just broke up with him.

'_That was really stupid,'_ Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the ambush that was taking place.

"What the fuck" he heard Naruto yell.

Kakashi looked down in enough time to dodge a kunai.

"Shit" He cursed for not noticing the five or so strange chakra's that were surrounding them.

Naruto and Sasuke were crouched behind a tree trying to figure out what to do next. The kunai kept flying. Kakashi was hoping they wouldn't try anything. He knew this was a trap the enemy was trying to get lure the two genin from their hiding spots.

"For once stay where you are until I can get to you" Kakashi whispered.

Did they listen? Of course not.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto yelled.

"Great." Kakashi sighed.

Within seconds the other ninja were there. Naruto only had five clones and they were quickly disbursed. These were not genin they were all jounin and this was not a game. The two young ninjas were in trouble and Kakashi knew it. Before he could make it down to help them two ninja grabbed them.

_Sasuke's POV_

'_Damnit'_

Nothing Sasuke tried was working. He knew he was up the creek when he felt strong hands roughly grab him.

"If you move I'm going to kill you." The owner of the hands growled.

"Aren't you going to kill me either way?" he growled back.

Sasuke used his fireball to try and free him and Naruto. It worked for a second but his attack was met with hand to hand combat of another masked ninja. This ninja was beyond his skill and he couldn't keep up. Not even using the Sharingan. He used his fireball again, but it was met with a wave of what looked like orange water.

"What the fuck." He heard Naruto say.

When he looked at the wave, he understood Naruto's exclamation. It wasn't a wave of orange water it was a wave of fire. The fire moved like water and there was no escaping it. The two of them just stood their and waited for their doom.

Yet before the wave of fire could burn them to a crisp Kakashi grabbed them throwing them to safety.

"We out number you just give up." One of the masked ninja said.

"Give up? Yeah right." Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke sighed, "What do you want with us anyway?"

"You three have come for the new fire lord haven't you?"

"Uh no, we were hired to protect the new fire lord." Naruto yelled.

There was silence. The masked ninja didn't know if this was a joke or not. Sasuke could tell they were thinking it over. They didn't want to fall prey to a trick.

"Hired you?"

"Yes. For the upcoming election, he told Tsunade-sama that he didn't want to take any risks." Kakashi answered from somewhere in the trees.

More silence. One ninja stepped forward and took of its mask. Sasuke was stunned; the ninja who'd been better than he was was a girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Forgive our intrusion we are also protecting the fire lord." She said

Without thinking Sasuke jumped down to meet her, "It was an honest mistake." He heard himself say to her.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He continued introducing himself and bowing slightly.

"I am Hiryuu Rei" She bowed back.

A/N I know, i know i'm hurrying. I'm going to try and update like every day or everyother day. I'm moving the story along as fast as possible. thank you for reviewing though keep going i like to know that you like what i'm writing. After all this isn't just for my entertainment it's also for yours. :)


	4. The Greeneyed monster

Guess what? I still down own Naruto

A/N I will get to the goods soon. I just figure you'd want some background information. Like who is Rei, where did she come from, how did they meet her? Things like that.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**The Green-Eyed Monster**

_Naruto's POV_

Three weeks. They'd been in Otaku three weeks and Naruto had seen Sasuke a handful of times. He spent all of his time with her. Rei. They were training, talking, eating, and sometimes sleeping together. As far as he knew it wasn't sexual but Naruto wasn't exactly sure. He didn't want to doubt Sasuke, but the more time that went by the less he was so sure about he and Sasuke's relationship.

Hiryuu Rei was the daughter of the upcoming fire lord Takayama. He had three daughters and each had been assigned a ninja for protection. Somehow Sasuke became her ninja. Kakashi was the fire lord's protector, and Naruto somehow only had guard duty for the house. Besides the three Konohoa ninjas the fire lord had a few of his own. Including Rei, Naruto didn't know the story behind why she wasn't allowed to help. Honestly he didn't care he just wanted to get Sasuke back and go home.

Naruto sighed,_'I don't know what I'm getting so worked up about. Sasuke and I are rivals. This could only go on for so long. I knew he wanted to revive his clan'_

His thoughts weren't any comfort to him. The young ninja could still feel his heart breaking.

"Naruto-kun?" a nervous voice asked.

Naruto turned around to see it was a young lady and she was holding a note.

"This is from Kakashi-sama. He said to give it to you." The girl bowed deeply then quickly scampered away.

Naruto opened the note. "Son of a bitch." He said out loud drawing attention to himself.

_Rei's POV_

Rei sat on the stool of the best ramen vendor in town. She was waiting for him. Hopefully this would go well.

"Hiryuu?" a slightly annoyed voice came from behind her.

"I see you got Kakashi-sama's note Uzumaki." She supposed they were on last name basis for some reason.

"I thought Sasuke was your ninja?"

"All the ninja have switched places for awhile. If someone is trying to kill Lord Takayama then we need to make sure things constantly change. That way it's harder to plan an attack."

"Here is your ramen Lady Hiryuu." The vendor set a bowl of ramen in front of her, and then another next to where she was sitting.

"Are you just going to stand there or will you sit and eat with me?" She said breaking her chopsticks.

Naruto hesitated then sat down and ate in silence.

Rei didn't know Naruto very well but she knew silence was bad. From what Sasuke told her he was loud, sometimes funny, but always a delight to be around and ramen was his favorite. This is why she picked this place, although ramen was also her favorite.

When they were finished she paid the vendor and turned to Naruto.

"I suppose you have the wrong impression of me." She said catching Naruto in her gaze.

She was taken back a second by the intensity of his blue eyes. She continued, "I'm not trying to take Sasuke from you. We just get along really well. I mean he chatters on and on and on about you."

Naruto laughed, "Sasuke chattering? Sure."

"No seriously, he told me about your first meeting. He told me how you didn't initially get along. He's told me like his whole life story. He said I was easy to talk to. He said that I kind of reminded him of you and that he wanted us to get along."

"So Sasuke is the real reason all the guards were changed?"

"We still have threats."

Naruto went silent again. Rei wasn't sure what to say next. Maybe they could do something that would help them become closer.

"You want to train some?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, it'd be nice to stretch my muscles."

They walked in silence to the training field. This was insane. Sasuke talked so much about how easy going and carefree Naruto was. This was not that Naruto. He was reserved, he hadn't made one joke and there was no stupid grin on his face. Rei only sighed.

"This is it."

They took their fighting stances. There was no use in a nice chat before the spar. Rei could tell Naruto had nothing to say to her.

She charged him. He was faster than she expected but not faster than Sasuke.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" he yelled.

Five Naruto's started attacking her. She disbursed them with her liquid fire. When the fog cleared Naruto was charging through it and she was met with a fist in her face. She flew backwards losing her balance slightly.

"You actually hit me in the face." She looked at him surprised.

"I thought this was a fight. Maybe you want me to go easy on you?" Naruto sneered.

Rei ground her teeth. Since Naruto was going to get serious, than she would get serious also.

_Naruto's PoV_

It made him feel so much better to hit her in the face. Naruto wasn't sure why he was so jealous but beating her up made him feel better. Perhaps it was because his pride was so hurt. He knew Sasuke valued a good ninja. He'd still have a chance as long as he was a better ninja than she was.

He watched her make her hand seals. When she was done she was holding a sword made from the same orange liquid fire.

So that punch to the face pissed her off.

Naruto conjured two more clones to make his rasengan.

She charged then, the fire blade slicing through the air barely missing his face. He met her angry sword with rasengan. The power crackled between the two of them and then exploded sending each flying backwards.

Naruto painfully hit a tree but he saw that she'd simply bounced off it and was still standing.

"So now you're trying to kill me?" She said walking up to him.

Naruto stood up. He realized he was being foolish.

"Let's take a walk." She said before he could apologize for being so hasty.

They walked away from the training grounds towards the sound of water. Naruto admired the terrain. It was very beautiful.

When they stopped they were next to a waterfall under a huge tree. The area was very serene.

"This is where I go to think. I haven't even brought Sasuke here." She smiled at Naruto.

'_She has a beautiful smile'_ he had to admit to himself.

They sat down next to the water. Rei put her feet in and stirred her big toe around some fish looking for a meal.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. She was the first to break the silence.

"I never knew my parents." She said uneasily.

"I thought Takayama was your father." Naruto questioned.

"No, I've only been here a few years. The part of my life I can remember I just wandered from city to city."

"Part you can remember?"

"Yeah before about five or six years ago there is nothing. I can't remember a single thing. I know my name is Hiryuu Rei, I know that my bloodline limit is called liquid fire. If you asked me my parents' names, or where my village was, or how I come to learn to fight, I couldn't tell you. I just know. I do remember going from village to village and how everyone looked at me. Like I'd killed them. No one knew my story but I was the enemy. Some rouge child who would be a bad example on their children."

Naruto could relate, God could he relate to her. "When did you meet Takayama?"

"About two years ago. I came here and I saw his oldest daughter Hana practicing throwing a kunai near here. She was so frustrated and I went to help her. We just got along when she had to go home she asked me about my home. I told her I didn't know where I came from and I didn't have any parents. She asked me to come eat dinner with her and her family. I did not know she was practically princess here. So I went, she told Takayama of my status and he said I could stay here until I felt the need to move on. He's treated me like a daughter. Having ninja sent in so that I may learn things. A year ago I went and took the chunnin exam and passed. Still there always feels like something is missing. I am grateful to him I just feel like something is missing." Rei sighed.

Naruto still understood. Iruka was like a father to him but he could still tell that something was missing. It was different with Sasuke though. He was still around. When he touched him he didn't feel like there was anything missing. Maybe that's what she felt too. An odd sense of completion, having someone who can relate to you is a powerful thing. They know when you need space and when you're pretending to need space. Sasuke was good like that. Just like he could tell when Sasuke would run away from him he should chase him.

Everything made so much more sense now. Naruto put his feet in the water also. He could get along with this girl. She was strong, smart, warm, and it didn't hurt that she was very attractive.

"I'm sorry about before." He said to here with his trademark grin.

Rei smiled in return, "I hope we can all be great friends."

The two sat at the waters edge for awhile talking and laughing. Finding out they had much more in common than their love for Sasuke.

* * *

A/N alright I'm done with the fluffy stuff in the next chapter you should actually get some answers.


	5. Going Home Time to choose

I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Going Home; Time to Choose**

_**Six Months Later**_

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke was reading a book. Today they had downtime the old man had finally passed away and Lord Takayama was succeeded to the throne successfully. It only took them about seven months to complete this mission. He missed Konohoa even though it held so many bad memories. He was ready to go home and sleep in his bed, as well as Naruto's. The only problem was Rei.

Naruto had his head in her lap and Sasuke had his head in Naruto's lap as they lie under the tree in Rei's thinking spot. Sasuke liked it when they were all together. These past seven months he hadn't really made any more friends in this village. Nor was he interested in making more friends. He had these two and they were enough.

"Naruto please I'm trying to meditate." Rei scolded.

Sasuke saw he was trying to move his hand up her nicely tanned thighs again. Sasuke chuckled he knew it was hard resisting the temptation to bed her. This was not the first time they'd run into this problem. After they decided they were going to try being more than just a team of friends but rather lovers Rei told them she was a virgin. Neither boy wanted the job of taking her virginity. Especially when they didn't know how long they'd stay. Sasuke didn't want to de-flower a girl then leave her village. Not one as special as Rei. What if they didn't see her again? Sasuke stopped there; he didn't like to think about the three of them not being together. Rei was he and Naruto's perfect balance she could be as serious and reserved as Sasuke, but she could also laugh and excitedly eat ramen like Naruto. Her training was more advanced than theirs so she always helped them train.

Sasuke couldn't imagine it just being Naruto and him again. He loved Naruto but she just fit perfectly.

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto please."

"She's just so pretty there thinking, I just wanted a little touch." Naruto tickled her a bit and she started laughing.

This only egged him on. He tickled her more and before Sasuke knew it he was somehow sucked into this tickle fest. The three of them were rolling around laughing.

"Ahem" Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Sorry sensei" Naruto smiled.

"It's time."

No one spoke; they knew what time he meant. They were going to leave today. Leave her behind.

"Meet me at the city gates in an hour." Kakashi smiled softly, then turned and slowly walked away reading his book.

"Rei," Naruto started, but she held up her hand.

"It's ok Naruto-kun; I mean honestly we all knew you had to leave."

Sasuke could hear her voice shake a bit. He couldn't take it.

"Go home with us." He said softly yet seriously.

"I couldn't I have Lord Takayama here and my sisters."

"You told me once that, they weren't enough. Do you feel like we are enough? Do you think you would feel emptier without us, or with out them?" Naruto added.

Rei was silent for a moment, "It couldn't possibly work. Where would we live? How would I train? I mean would it even work? Would we start to drive each other insane?"

Naruto smiled, "Just try it out. I'm sure Takayama would let you come back if you didn't like it."

Sasuke nodded, "Think of it as a vacation."

Rei sighed, "Let me think. If I'm going to go then I'll be at those gates when Kakashi-sensei said."

She then got up and left looking very confused.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who kissed him.

"She'll be there Sasuke. She is our girl isn't she? Who could replace us?" He gave Sasuke that million dollar smile. When he did that Sasuke had a hard time not believing what he said.

_Rei's POV_

Rei walked back to the house slowly trying to weigh her options. Should she stay here with her "family" or should she go with those two boys she was starting to love.

"Hellooooo earth to Rei." Her sister Hana stood in front of her waving her hands.

"Sorry Hana I didn't hear you call me."

"What's eating you?"

"Sasuke and Naruto want me to go back to Konohoa with them."

Hana was quiet. Rei could tell she was trying to carefully word her advice.

"Rei we love to have you here. I really do forget that we aren't sisters. But is this what you want? I know you, you are a ninja. Do you really want to share our fate? We are to get married for our country, make alliances and have children. Can you settle down like that? Better yet can you let those two hotties go without regret? I love you sis and I'd miss you soo much. But I'd understand and I'm sure Midori would understand also."

Rei sighed, "But I can't just go. What about Lord Takayama?"

"Tousan would understand. He isn't as close minded as you may think."

Hana hugged Rei tightly. She was saying goodbye with the hug and Rei knew. This should be easy. Naruto was right, she'd told him that something was missing in her life but giving up this family was so hard. Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones who'd accepted her as is.

Hana walked away and Rei was once again walking up to the main house alone.

When she finally reached her destination she hesitated to open the doors.

"Rei why are you standing outside my office like that?" Takayama said coming up behind her.

Rei smiled, "Afternoon Tousan."

"Well don't just stand there let's go in and have tea. You can tell me what's on your mind."

They went in and sat down. Rei was so nervous she was fidgeting with her kimono.

"Well?" Lord Takayama said handing her a cup of tea.

"Sasuke and Naruto asked me to go back to Konohoa with them."

Takayama sat down and sighed, "I knew this was going to happen the second you started hanging out with that Uchiha all the time."

"I don't have to go, but I was going to ask you if you'd mind."

"Rei as you know I am not your father. I wish I was so that I could protect you a bit longer, but I can't keep you here forever. I can tell that being a ninja is in your blood. If you go with them you can make that dream come true. I can also tell that you care deeply for them." Takayama stood up and looked out the window. "When I first met Hana and Midori's mother I would have followed her to world's end. I want you and my other two daughters to find that kind of love if at all possible. How can I let you pass this up?"

Rei smiled, she ran and hugged Takayama, her father. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I sure am going to miss you Rei and your beauty around here. If you need anything you always have us to come home to. Or if you just want to visit. Don't forget us."

Rei hugged tighter, "How could I forget my family?"

_Naruto's POV_

Kakashi arrived late as usual and started walking. The two young ninja didn't move.

"Are you guys coming?" he said over his shoulder.

"Just give us a few seconds longer." Naruto begged. She had to come, even if it was to say goodbye she had to be there.

Kakashi stopped walking, "Maybe she's not coming."

"She's coming" Sasuke snapped at him

Kakashi shrugged and went back to his reading.

They waited.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

"We are going now. That's an order." Kakashi said and started walking.

The two boys hung their head and followed.

The walk back to Konohoa was like a death march. When they stopped to camp the two boys couldn't even carry on a conversation. They just cuddled each other and went to sleep. Finally Naruto spoke as he spooned a half asleep Sasuke.

"Maybe she has a good reason and we should just go back." He whispered.

Sasuke rolled over facing the blue eyed boy.

"Maybe she just didn't want us." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto could tell he was hurt, she'd hurt him so much it made him angry. Then surfaces the old Sasuke, the closed off one.

"Sasuke…" Naruto cooed, but the dark haired boy would hear nothing else. He rolled over just to show how closed the conversation was.

Naruto slowly drifted to sleep; he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to fix Sasuke this time.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke walked in silence. Looking at Naruto hurt, loving Naruto reminded him that she abandoned them like everyone else. Sasuke's heart was broken.

He'd never admit it in ten jillion years.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto started.

Sasuke waved his hand at Naruto, it was a sign he didn't want to talk. He just wanted to walk. He wanted to get back to Konohoa and train. Training was all that was on his mind that this point in time. Training took no emotion. Training never broke his heart.

The gates came into view. His mind was racing angrily but his heart said home. Just in time because it started to rain. The rain was freezing it just added to the bad mood Sasuke was already in.

There was no one out today; they'd all fled inside from the rain.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called again.

This time Sasuke stopped. He didn't want to face his boyfriend right now. He wanted to go home alone so no one could see him cry. He wanted to punch something. He wanted to do a lot of things but none of these things meant turning around and looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

He ground his teeth and turned around ready to yell something insulting at Naruto.

"You left me." Rei said while holding Naruto's hand. They both had Naruto's trademark grin painted on their faces standing at the gates in the freezing rain.

They looked perfect.

* * *

A/N ok I know I said you'd get answers this chapter but I swear this is the end and the next chapter will tell you stuff I just wanted you guys to have something to read so that the chapter wasn't seven jillion pages long. 


	6. Not what you think

I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Not What you Think**

_Tsunade's POV_

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk. She was getting impatient. Those three had been back in town for a day and a half yet no one could locate them. She shook her head in anger.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune smiled, "They have located them and Hiryuu is on her way in."

Tsunade relaxed a little. Maybe Rei had a good explanation why she was here in Konohoa. Her job was to keep Sasuke and Naruto distracted while in Otaku. That didn't mean her job carried on into Konohoa.

"What will we do about Itachi? Sasuke and Naruto are early; they were supposed to be gone the rest of the year." Shizune worried.

Tsunade sighed, "I don't know. Rei was supposed to keep them busy drag out the mission. She was supposed to launch attacks and make it difficult for them. I'm not exactly sure what we are going to do. Itachi is in the city and Akatsuki still wants the nine tails. If Sasuke sees Itachi he is going to try and kill him. If Itachi sees Naruto he is going to try and take him. That was the reason we sent them on that mission. They were going to be gone a year to Otaku and we were going to clean up this mess. But for some reason they came back early and Rei the chunnin I hired in Otaku to keep them distracted didn't distract long enough."

"Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" Rei said from the door way.

Tsunade took her appearance in. She was disheveled like she was doing something strenuous and was interrupted. She was not as composed as she usually was and she was blushing furiously.

"Sit" Tsunade pointed at the chair in front of her desk. Shizune closed the door and stood there looking at Rei with her arms crossed.

"It's nice to see you in Konohoa." Tsunade said raising her eyebrows.

"I can explain." Rei said defensively.

Rei stared at her feet for a few seconds.

"Well, I'd like to hear this explanation."

"Naruto and Sasuke asked me to come live with them in Konohoa."

Tsunade sat there for a second thinking. She knew about the relationship that Naruto and Sasuke had. Not a lot of people realized it but she, Kakashi, Jiriya, and Iruka knew.

"Forgive me for prying in their personal matters but why would they want you to come live with them? The two of them..." Tsunade trailed off.

Rei blushed again, "It's kind of complicated but it's more like the three of us."

It was Tsunade's turn to blush this time. "Really and how did this come about? You know when you were supposed to be keeping them in Otaku?"

"When they arrived I launched attacks like you said. But then Tousan assigned Sasuke to look after me and he is a very interesting person. From Sasuke I got to know Naruto and that's when it just got complicated."

"So what, then you end up in Konohoa?"

"I love them. Both of them, and I want to be here with them."

"You love them? You don't know what kind of danger you put them in letting them come back early. I guess since your going to be a permanent fixture here in Konohoa I can disclose some things to you. I assume you know all about Sasuke and his family troubles. He doesn't tell many but if he asked you to come here with him then he really loves you. So I'll assume he told you about the Uchiha clan and his brother Itachi?"

Rei nodded her head, "He said he was an avenger and he wanted to kill his brother for what he did to their clan. He also said someday he'd like to revive his clan."

She started blushing again after the statement and Tsunade could only imagine why.

"Anyway Itachi is part of this group called Akatsuki. Itachi is here in Konohoa for Naruto not Sasuke."

"That doesn't make sense."

Tsunade sighed; they hadn't told her about the Kyuubi. She didn't want to be the one to tell her it wasn't her place. It was Naruto's, but if she didn't tell her then Rei wouldn't understand how badly she messed things up.

"Roughly 13 years ago there was a nine tailed demon fox that was terrorizing Konohoa. Well the entire fire nation. The fourth Hokage at the time couldn't kill the fox no one could. But he came up with a different plan. He sealed it in a baby boy. He thought it'd made the baby a hero. But it made him an outcast. Naruto grew up alone. No one would recognize him and all the adults always looked down on him. They saw lost loved ones when they looked at him. They saw that war that destroyed parts of the country side and they saw the Fourth's death. Naruto had a hard time and still does. Only a few people know how great he is. That he is not the Kyuubi. However Itachi and the Akatsuki want him for unknown purposes. We can assume it's to unleash the nine tails that's trapped inside him. If they do that, then Naruto will die. We were having you distract them in Otaku so that we could somehow get rid of Itachi. But we haven't yet, and now we are in trouble."

Rei hung her head in shame. Tsunade was not trying to shame her only show her the complexity of the situation.

"Do you want me to take them back? Or do something…anything."

Tsunade shook her head, "They are here we might as well keep them here and keep an eye on them. Besides Itachi there is also Orochimaru."

Rei cocked her head to one side in confusion, "Orochimaru?"

Tsunade smiled, "So Sasuke left something out."

"Isn't he a bad person? I thought he was the one who killed the third. I also heard that he'd fled Konohoa."

"Yes but during this years chunnin exams he left Sasuke with a seal. He knows Sasuke wants very badly to kill Itachi. He figures that Sasuke will want more power and he will come to him for it. The seal on the back of Sasuke's neck can give him more power. But Orochimaru rarely ever does things without a price." Tsunade sighed thinking about what Orochimaru had asked her in the past. He knew how to prey on your soul's weakness.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Rei said barely above a whisper.

"Watch them both. Orochimaru will try something and it may mean Sasuke is going to run off with him. For now just try not to let that happen. Let me worry about Itachi and Naruto. You can go now."

"I'm really sorry Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade waved her hand, "I'll forgive you this time Rei."

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke was getting dressed. Those stupid ninja found them. Sasuke noticed some jounin watching them when they came back into the city. So instead of going back to Sasuke's they got a room at the local hotel which is next to the bath houses. It was a good idea that only worked for awhile. The jounin checked their houses and their friends' homes before they thought to just ask the citizens if they'd seen them. Sadly enough everyone knew the last of the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi. Sasuke assumed that Rei was the only one no one would recognize. Apparently he was wrong and that concerned him. Why would Tsunade ask for her and not Naruto or himself?

"Hey Sasuke, why do you think Tsunade wants to see Rei and not me or you?" Naruto asked as if reading his thoughts.

"I was just thinking that Naruto, and I'm not exactly sure. But when she gets back we are going to find out."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Are we also going to finish what we started?"

Sasuke smiled, "I hope so we were just getting to the good part."

Sasuke watched the nearly naked Naruto put his hands behind his head and lay back down. Sasuke tackled Naruto and kissed him.

"You look delicious." He whispered in between kisses.

Naruto laughed holding Sasuke by the shoulders catching his gaze, "Wait for Rei you know it's going to be her first time."

"We are going to have to go slow. I don't want slow right now I want you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a warning tone.

"Fine, then I'm going to go for a walk. I can't stay in this room and look at you if you are going to deny me."

Naruto was laughing as Sasuke closed the door, "I love you too." He yelled after him.

Sasuke walked for awhile around the city he saw some of their other friends.

"Hey Sasuke where the hell have you been?" Kiba waved.

"Naruto and I went on a long mission to Otaku."

"I know it's been months since anyone's seen you. Where is Naruto anyway?"

"Um I'm not sure." Sasuke lied. "But I've got to meet Kakashi I'll talk to you later."

Kiba waved as Sasuke hurried away. He wasn't sure if anyone knew about he and Naruto and he defiantly knew it was going to get complicated when Rei was introduced. Sasuke decided to avoid people and take refuge in the forest.

"Hello little brother." A voice behind him whispered smoothly.

Sasuke turned around and no one was there. When he turned back around about 100 yards in front of him Itachi was smirking.

Sasuke was horrified and angered at the same time. He rushed to attack his brother, but then he was gone. Seconds later Sasuke wasn't standing in the streets of Konohoa, he was standing in front of his parents dead bodies.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. He was familiar with this scene. He was also familiar with the attack that Itachi was making on his mind. It felt like days as he watched Itachi kill his mother and father in front of him over and over again. He tried not to get lost in it. But before long he just felt the terror again, he tried to scream or run or something but nothing happened. He just stood there watching him kill them.

"Sasuke," someone shook him hard. He opened his eyes to be met with Sakura's.

"Your screaming in the streets what is wrong? Where have you and Naruto been?"

Sasuke rolled to one side and threw up. He couldn't say anything. Tears almost came to his eyes but he held it down.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said softly

Sasuke pushed her down and ran out of the city. He found a tree and kicked it hard.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

Once again he was bested by Itachi and he didn't even have to lay a hand on him. Itachi was always faster and smarter. No one ever let him forget that.

"He made ANBU at 13." Sasuke mocked to the tree.

His anger was growing and growing making the seal burn slightly.

'_Maybe I should go to Orochimaru. He can help me kill Itachi'_

"Sasuke-kun, I think it's time we had a talk." A voice from high in the trees said happily.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by four sound ninja.

"Orochimaru sent us to find you. It was very hard we've been looking for you for awhile. But now here you are. We saw what Itachi did to you."

Sasuke didn't want to hear this. He started to attack. They too were faster than him, the anger that was boiling inside was almost too much to bear. The cursed seal started to spread feeding on his anger.

Sasuke didn't want it to stop it was giving him more power. He craved nothing more than power at this moment.

"We are all special Sasuke."

Sasuke watched horrified as the sound ninja smirked. They had seals that spread all over their bodies.

Sasuke couldn't win this fight. He hung his head in shame a moment.

"Sasuke-kun come with us. This is just a taste of what Orochimaru-sama can give you. All the power you want and need he can give you. Then you'd be rid of that pesky Itachi."

Sasuke wanted to spit in his face. Instead he started attacking again. This time they didn't taunt him with a petty fight. In seconds Sasuke found himself face down in the dirt.

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it has to be Sasuke-kun."

The way he said Sasuke's name made him want to throw up it was too informal.

"Meet us in the forest at sunrise if you want this power."

Then Sakon tossed Sasuke aside as if he were trash. Sasuke just laid there and watched them laughing at him as they walked away.

Sasuke was beyond anger. Twice in one day. He'd been beaten twice in one day. A furious yell tried to escape from his lips but he swallowed it down.

'_What have I been doing?'_

Rei and Naruto grazed his mind. He began to regret them. The love he felt when he thought of them tried to soothe the anger but it wasn't enough. Watching is parents die in front of him over and over and over reminded him that this wasn't his life. This wasn't what he was supposed to do. He had to kill Itachi for what he did. Itachi deserved nothing less than the most painful and creative death Sasuke could come up with.

If he stayed here he couldn't make that happen.

Rei and Naruto were holding him back.

Sasuke sighed.

_Naruto's POV_

Something wasn't right. Every fiber in Naruto's being was on edge. Something was going to go wrong tonight. Rei and Sasuke were still out, they'd been gone too long. Naruto decided to go look for them.

As he reached to open the door there was a knock on it.

"Naruto." The familiar voice said unsurely.

"Sakura." Naruto sighed.

He knew he'd have to face her eventually.

"Sakura I'm sorry. What we did to you was a breech of trust. We were team seven we were supposed to be friends no matter how often we bickered. Sasuke and I should not have kept it from you. I want you to still be my friend I need you to still be my friend." Naruto pleaded.

Sakura sighed, "I overreacted. I miss you two. I can't come back to team seven but I still want to hang out. Things can't be the same but they can be close to it."

She hugged him he squeezed her.

"Got a new girlfriend?" Rei's voice came teasingly down the hall.

Naruto blushed, "This is my best friend Sakura. Sakura this is Rei."

Rei and Sakura bowed to one another.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked, "I have to tell you something about Sasuke."

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Rei looked a little panicked.

"Yeah something is wrong." Sakura answered the dark-haired girl.

Naruto moved out of the way and let the two girls in. As Rei passed Naruto she kissed him. Naruto hoped that she wouldn't but he didn't deny her, he loved her after all. He just didn't want to have to explain the situation to Sakura.

Although normal to them in reality it was really strange.

"So this is your girlfriend?" Sakura smiled.

"I wouldn't say MY girlfriend alone." Naruto started.

He saw Rei stifle down a giggle.

"Then what would you say?"

"Well it's kind of complicated. We met her in Otaku and…" Naruto trailed off.

Naruto saw that Sakura caught the "we" in the sentence. Confusion still rest on her face.

"It's kind of the three of us.Together.Dating." Naruto said really quickly.

Sakura turned beet red. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized again.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Um, its ok not like I'd want in on that sort of situation…"

Naruto was hoping that she wouldn't be angry because she wasn't the girl between he and Sasuke.

"What about Sasuke." Rei interrupted the awkward situation.

"Right." Sakura mumbled still in shock. "He was screaming in the streets today earlier. I went to him to see what was wrong and he kept mumbling about Itachi. Then he pushed me down and ran off. I don't even think he realized it was me. I followed him and four sound ninja surrounded him. There was a fight and then they offered him more power. Enough power to beat Itachi, but he'd have to go back to Orochimaru with them."

Naruto felt his heart break. He was sure that everyone could hear it because the pain was so blinding. They didn't have enough love to keep him there. Naruto understood but a life without Sasuke seemed desolate. He tried to keep himself composed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he needed to talk to Rei alone.

"Naruto?" Both girls said looking at him concerned.

"Sakura keep quiet about this for a little while until Rei and I find him. If we haven't contacted you by tomorrow morning then tell Kakashi."

Sakura nodded and headed for the door, "What if you cant find him and he's gone?"

Naruto didn't know if he should answer her honestly.

"Honestly Sakura, we'd follow him to the ends of the earth. If that meant we had to go to Orochimaru with them then we'd go. So one of two things will happen, we will talk him out of this nonsense and he will come back to the apartment with us, or you wont hear from us tomorrow morning because we've followed him to Orochimaru."

"If you left here you'd be traitors." Sakura said wide-eyed.

"How far would you chase someone you loved?" Rei asked Sakura.

Naruto reflected on all the things Sakura had done when chasing Sasuke. How she'd put her life in danger, he knew ultimately she'd understand.

Sakura lowered her head, "As far as it took."

Naruto pulled her in for a hug, "No matter what happens we will send some kind of word to you ok? No matter where we are we will let you know if we are ok."

Naruto knew he was talking like they were going to leave. Because he knew Sasuke and he knew that nothing was more important than Itachi's demise in Sasuke's eyes. For some reason that didn't anger Naruto, he understood that Sasuke loved them as much as he could. On the outside he was the cool Uchiha survivor capable of anything. On the inside he was so very damaged that Naruto didn't think they'd make it this far.

Sakura held on for awhile then held Naruto's face, "I love you ok? You tell Sasuke that for me too. I love you and I need you two to come back here. I've been lost without you two here fighting and making me want to better myself." She was holding back tears.

"Go Sakura, we have to find him."

"You take care of my boys you hear?" Sakura said pointing at Rei.

Rei bowed deeply showing respect. "I will protect them with my life."

Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair then walked out of the hotel room's door closing it softly.

As soon as Naruto thought she was out of range he turned to Rei, "Pack your things, if we hurry we can beat him to the gates."

"You honestly think he is going to go without us?" She said sadly

"I think he is going to try. Sasuke will think this is best for us, he will think he is protecting us somehow. That and he is not good with goodbye's."

Rei nodded and started to pack, "I followed you two to Konohoa because I love you. I will follow you two anywhere."

Naruto smiled and kissed her deeply. "How can I love both of you so much?"

Rei laughed, "Because we are soo completely awesome and no one else is worthy."

Naruto laughed with her and ask they packed their bags.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke didn't go back to the hotel. He couldn't bring himself to. He figured when he was almost there he'd send them a message telling them the truth. Telling them he loved them even if he never said it. Telling them he was sorry.

Sasuke took his room in for a second it was cold. This apartment never felt like home. This city hadn't felt like home in a long time, except when he was with…them.

He fought back the urge to change his mind. No matter how much he wanted to stay his hatred was still stronger. Itachi said that he needed the hatred to defeat him and hatred was the thing driving him now.

The person who said loved conquered all was a fucking liar.

Sasuke started his walk to the gates.

"Leaving?" a voice said from the shadows.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke said turning toward the voice.

"what about them? What about their dreams and wants? Your being selfish Sasuke."

"So to not be selfish I have to discard what I want? Isn't that selfish? I don't feel like arguing this with you Sakura."

Sakura stepped out of the shadows her face was tearstained and dirty.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I know you don't love me like I loved you once. Like I'll always love you. But you love them like that. If you love them then you should reconsider."

"I can't"

"Your being just like him. He is making you just like him."

"If that's what it takes."

"Your impossible Sasuke."

Sasuke hugged her like he knew she always wanted to be hugged.

"Why them and not me? Why her and not me?"

Sasuke used his thumb to wipe away her falling tears. He didn't answer her question. He just kissed her like he imagined she'd always wanted him to kiss her. He kissed her like he was kissing Rei or Naruto. He gave her their goodbye. Somehow he thought Sakura knew that wasn't a kiss for her.

"I'll always love you Sasuke." She whispered into the air after he'd walked away.

Sasuke's walk to the gates was a lot faster than he suspected. He turned for a second and starred at Konohoa.

'_My new path starts here. There is no going back'_

He turned to see Naruto and Rei's silhouettes standing a few yards away. He was surprised.

"Where do you think your going?" Naruto growled at him. He could see the outline of his chakra was starting to tint red.

"To Orochimaru."

"No goodbye?" Rei also growled. He would have sworn she had a Kyuubi also.

Sasuke didn't answer her.

"Without us?" There was a little pain in Naruto's voice.

"This is my life. These are my decisions. If I wanted to go to Orochimaru then I can. I don't need your permission."

As if by teleportation Naruto was in Sasuke's face.

"All the nights you spend in my bed. All the nights we've spent with Rei, and you tell me that this isn't my business?" He shoved Sasuke, "You have my heart, you have apart of me and I'll be damned if your just going to walk out of this city without me and Rei."

"What about Hokage? What about your dream of the village noticing you? If you go with me there is a chance you will never be allowed back here."

"What's the point of being Hokage if your not there? What's the point of be recognized by all the villagers if you aren't here to share it with me?"

"If you walk out of this village you will be a traitor. If you ever return here it may be for Orochimaru and it may be to kill our friends. Can you do that? Can you follow me that far?"

Naruto shoved Sasuke into the pillar of the gate. "I don't have a choice. If you go now I couldn't live without you."

Sasuke looked over at Rei.

"I followed you from Otaku, like I told Naruto I'd follow you two anywhere."

"You can accept that we go with you now, or wait for us to come for you later. But either way we will end up by your side."

Sasuke's heart sank. He didn't want them throwing away their lives for him. But he was a little relived that he wouldn't be going to Orochimaru alone.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Naruto let him go.

Sasuke started walking toward the spot where he was supposed to meet the sound ninja.

"Do you think it will even be ok that we come with you?" Rei asked.

"Orochimaru wants me, apparently badly. I don't know if he'd much care what company I brought. Especially if it's the Kyuubi and the last of an amazing bloodline limit."

"Sasuke-Kun." Came Sakon's annoying voice, "And who are these two?"

"They are coming with me." Sasuke said as resolute as possible to leave no room for argument.

"As you wish." Sakon nodded.

The four sound ninja turned and started walking Sasuke assumed he was supposed to follow them. He glanced back to see Naruto staring at the village.

_Naruto's POV_

Naruto was confused by the lack of sadness that came from leaving the village. He held a kind of contempt for it. He was born there and despised there. He had a few friends and everyone including Sasuke thought he was a dobe. Besides it being his childhood village what kind of attachment did he really have to it?

Memories flooded his mind mostly bad ones. The good ones didn't come until a few years ago. Naruto felt bad he didn't say by to Kakashi, granny Tsunade, or Iruka. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. Or if Orochimaru would even accept them, not much made sense in Naruto's world anymore. Nothing except loving them.

"Naruto did you change your mind." Rei asked softly.

He looked back to see Sasuke and Rei waiting on him.

"No, never." He answered walking over to them as they followed the sound ninja out of Konohoa.

_Tsunade's POV_

Tsunade walked to her office with Itachi still on her mind. If she could just get him then all of this madness would come to and end.

When she got to her office doors Sakura was standing there face tear stained and dirty.

"Sakura what's wrong."

"Naruto, Rei, and Sasuke they left the city late last night."

"what where did they go?"

"Sound ninjas came to offer Sasuke power if he went with them to Orochimaru. Naruto knew Sasuke would take the offer. I saw Sasuke leaving we spoke and then I followed him. I knew that Naruto said he'd try to stop him, but deep down I kn.." Sakura's voice broke a moment. "I knew that they were going to go and they did. Naruto shoved Sasuke a bit until he agreed to take them with him. Now they are gone."

"Do you know where?"

Sakura shook her head, "Just to Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N Ok i hope you enjoyed it. Getting to the goods now. Thank you soo much for reviewing it makes my day. Makes me write even. I hope you like it keep reviewing.

-Ja mata


	7. Never Coming Home

I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Never Coming Home**

_Tsunade's POV_

Tsunade had to act quickly if she would catch them. Problem, the village was short on jounins for such a mission. But she also couldn't let Orochimaru get the Uchiha the Kyuubi and her own secret weapon Rei. That girl had more than met the eye and if he found out she was from the Hiryuu clan he'd feel like it was Christmas morning. Konohoa wouldn't have a chance.

There had to be a solution. Tsunade thought for a moment before speaking.

"Sakura I need you to find some people for me. Get Shikamaru and tell him to get three or four superior genin for an A ranked mission. They need to leave as soon as possible. If Orochimaru gets Sasuke, Naruto, and Rei we will be in a lot of trouble. Also tell him to meet me at the gates I'll fill them in there."

Sakura nodded Tsunade could see she was trying desperately to pull herself together.

"I only want the strongest. This mission could be very dangerous. I don't want you to go either. I want you to stay here. You aren't ready. I know your going to want to go very much but I need you to stay here."

Sakura didn't protest which was good for Tsunade.

"Go!" she waved Sakura away.

Sakura ran down the hall.

Tsunade went in her office and breathed deeply to keep herself from breaking something. She had to get word to Kakashi. She was going to have to pull some Jounin from missions. This was going to have to take priority.

"Tsunade-sama what do you think will happen?" Shizune asked from the doorway.

"I think that if Sasuke is determined to get to Orochimaru, and those two haven't talked him out of it, then they will get to Orochimaru. I can only hope that this is not the case. My instincts tell me that they will not be coming back. No matter how many jounin, genin, or chunnin we send. They made their choice. But my heart wants me to at least try."

_Naruto's POV_

They were running. Not just regular running but so very fast he wasn't sure if he could keep up. Just when he thought his legs might fall off they took to the trees.

"They are coming aren't they?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "We knew this was a possibility."

Naruto desperately hoped they didn't have to fight any of their comrades. Even if just for a second he felt animosity towards the village he didn't harbor any sort of anger for his village friends. He knew he had a way of changing people. He didn't want anyone to ever feel like he felt as a child and the only way to change that is to make sure the upcoming adults had open minds. Like Hinata, maybe now she will believe in herself and her power as a Hyuuga ninja. Maybe she'd have some hope and someday extend that hope to someone who needed it.

Suddenly they stopped.

"We are going to split up. We will distract the pursuers. You three will continue to go in the direction of Orochimaru." Sakon said to them.

Naruto figured Sakon was the sound groups' leader. He, Rei, and Sasuke nodded.

Sakon whispered something in Sasuke's ear. Naruto assumed it was the directions.

Then the four sound ninja were off going west, while they headed north out of the fire country.

Things were unusually quiet between the three. There was no joking, laughing, bickering, nothing. The silence was deafening to Naruto. He couldn't believe everything was going to be ok when they were on such pins and needles.

"Sakon said not to stop for very long. We better get going if we are going to make it. Otherwise we'll be dragged back to Konohoa and only trouble will ensue." Sasuke said.

Naruto noticed that the old Sasuke had resurfaced. He wore that mask not to reveal any emotion. His face was blank not even his eyes betrayed what he felt inside. Naruto could tell from the way his fingers were shaking slightly that he was afraid.

Naruto only nodded he didn't want his voice to falter when Sasuke and Rei needed him to be strong.

Then they were going again.

_Kakashi's POV_

Konohoa. He was back here again. Another mission, still no reconciliation with Iruka. His heart burned when he thought of the shinobi. Somehow he was going to make it up to him.

Kakashi was drowning in his thoughts when the little hairs on his arms started to stand up. The closer he got to Konohoa the more he felt the panic. Chakras going insane, people moving very quickly as if something had gone wrong.

When he reached the gates he saw them, Lee, and Sakura.

His stomach did a back flip.

'_No please No'_

He stopped in front of the two young ninja

"Going out?"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said clearly trying to keep her composure.

"Naruto, Sasuke and that girl Rei have left with the sound ninjas." Lee said, "Tsunade sent Shikamaru out on his first mission. He took Neji, Kiba, and Choji"

Lee looked hurt that he wasn't quite ready to go out on missions yet. Not since the accident with Gaara. Tsunade did the surgery on him and it was a success but he was still going to have to take some time to heal.

"How long?"

"Late last night was when Sasuke and them left, Shikamaru's group left about half and hour ago." Lee answered.

Internally Kakashi was breaking. First Iruka now his "children", he'd become attached to team seven. He wanted to throw back his head and cry, and scream.

'_Why does everyone I love leave me?'_

Sakura was nearly expressing what the jounin was thinking. She didn't scream but the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Against all shinobi code he pulled her in for a warm hug. She was momentarily surprised by his actions. The copy ninja was known for his humor and his amazing ninja ability. Not really his compassion. But Sakura accepted, she squeezed him so hard he coughed a bit.

"Sakura" Kakashi said softly looking down into her eyes, "I will go after them and do my best but I can't promise that I'll bring them back. Sasuke has his mind made up and Naruto would do anything for him."

Sakura nodded and cried silent tears. He let her hold on a little longer. In the world of shinobi's hugs didn't come often so he let her savor it.

Slowly he peeled himself away from Sakura. She wiped her tears and tried to look brave. He assumed it was for his sake.

"Be careful Kakashi-sensei," She murmured.

Kakashi took a few steps into the forest and summoned his ninja tracking dogs. The small one, Pakkun, that helped find Sasuke before looked up at him expectantly.

"I need you to find Sasuke again, but also Naruto. They should be traveling with a girl and four sound ninja."

Kakashi was surprised Pakkun didn't ask questions.

'_Do I look that tired?'_

The dogs were off in all directions leaving Kakashi in their wake. It was only a few minutes before he heard howling. They'd picked up a trail. He darted off towards the sound.

_Shikamaru's POV_

Shikamaru stood opposite the four sound ninja. As usual he'd made sure everyone knew that this mission was troublesome. He knew these were the ninja who helped kill the third. Now they were helping kidnap Naruto, Sasuke, and some girl they brought from Otaku Rei.

This fight had been going on awhile. As far as Shikamaru could tell it was just a diversion. These shinobi didn't fully engage in it. They were prolonging it. Shikamaru knew it was to let the three Konohoan ninja get farther away. Nothing could be more frustrating at this point. They wouldn't fight them completely but they also couldn't get by them.

"Giving up?" Sakon said mockingly?

Shikamaru just shook his head no. They would never give up on Naruto. Shikamaru knew how special Naruto was to the village. He always managed to change someone's mind or heart. He always managed to bring out the best in people. Because of it Hinata and Neji actually got along. They were starting to treat each other as brother and sister. Neji was treating everyone else differently also. The typically standoffish Neji joined in more conversations. Shikamaru even found Neji hanging out with other ninja his age. Without Naruto that would have never happened.

Naruto helped Shikamaru realize that being a ninja was important and not as troublesome as he'd once believed. He was the best friend a person could ever have. Loyal to the end and this must be why he chased Sasuke to Orochimaru.

Sakon stood on a tree branch directly across from Shikamaru.

"Why are you chasing three people who do not wish to be chased?" He inquired with that same sickening smirk on his face.

"They went through so much trouble to sneak out of the village to get away from you so why are you chasing them?"

No one from Shika's group took the bait.

"Think about it? You're fighting for three people who went to Orochimaru willingly. That means they don't need you chasing them. If they wanted to stay in Konohoa, then they would have stayed. But they didn't."

"They'll come back." Neji fired back at Sakon's taunting.

"What makes you think that?"

"Naruto went after Sasuke; I believe he can bring him back."

Sakon laughed and sat down on the tree branch. The informal gesture was insulting. He was sitting during a battle which meant he didn't take their threat seriously.

"Went after? I don't know where you got your information but it is all wrong. You see he went WITH Sasuke not after him. We've been searching for Sasuke for awhile we found out he was in Otaku and waited for him to return to Konohoa. We watched the three of them carefully waiting for an opportune time to get Sasuke alone. What we noticed was Sasuke didn't just hang out with Naruto and Rei." Sakon paused.

Shikamaru didn't get what he was saying.

Sakon rolled his eyes at their naivety, "When Sasuke came to leave with us those two forced him into letting them come along because they love him. The three of them have some kind of twisted relationship. Even if you catch Naruto he will not come back to Konohoa without Sasuke. Naruto and Rei would follow Sasuke to the deepest, hottest, darkest pits of hell. Sasuke will not go back to Konohoa without enough power to kill Itachi. So maybe you should just give up now."

Shikamaru was stunned. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke had a deeply complicated relationship. He'd always assumed because Sasuke was always so distant and angry Naruto tried extra hard to show Sasuke a bit of light.

"So now what will you do?" The look on Sakon's face was pure satisfaction. He thought his little speech would discourage them from chasing their friends.

It didn't matter why they went what mattered is that Naruto understood that he was needed and wanted back in Konohoa. If Sasuke needed power they would help him find it. Just not at the hands of Orochimaru. They wouldn't know if they didn't chase them.

"If you want to just give up and run back we'll give you a head start." Kidoumaru the sound ninja with the six arms laughed.

Shikamaru only smiled. With their lack of concentration he'd had time to catch them in Shadow bind.

"We are going to go after our friends."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"But first we are going to kill the four of you."

* * *

A/N sorry it's been so long. I promise next time it wont take as long. Keep reviewing.

-ja ne


	8. Things Gone Unsaid

I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Things Gone Un-Said**

_Kakashi's POV_

Kakashi walked right into an illusion. He knew the chakra that supported it was Rei. Either they went on without her and left her to divert him or the three of them were nearby watching him.

This was going to prove most difficult. He'd taught them well so he assumed they knew that he was nearly out of chakra. The only way out of this illusion was to use his sharingan to locate them. If he used it then he'd only last a few minutes before his body gave out.

Kakashi sighed; he'd already used sharingan, chidori, and a few other jutsu today. The mission he was sent on proved very difficult. Because of it he was ill prepared now. If he didn't use the remainder of his chakra wisely then the three of them would get away easily.

He figured they could tell by his body language that he was going to pass out soon.

"I just want to talk to you three for a second." Kakashi hated the way that sounded. Weak and cliché.

He got no response. Walking around was getting him nowhere. This was the only way; he lifted his headband revealing sharingan. It took seconds to locate the chakra.

Kakashi tried to rush to them, his mind was blacking out.

'_They are so close, only a little bit farther'_

His body was giving out, vision failing, he wasn't going to make it.

'_I can do this'_

He reached out and grabbed Sasuke pulling out of the illusion. Sasuke didn't fight him. Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't fight because he was falling.

"I got you." Kakashi said before letting his eyelids slide shut.

_Naruto's POV_

Kakashi passed out with a handful of Sasuke's shirt. They were close to Orochimaru. Just pass over the border into the hidden village of sound.

"He must have used most of his chakra to speed up and catch us." Naruto sighed

Sasuke nodded, "The day we got back from Otaku he went on a mission. He probably didn't rest and didn't have any chakra left to support sharingan."

"We can't just leave him here." Rei muttered checking Kakashi's vitals.

"If we go back then we'll be caught." Sasuke argued.

"Then go, I'll take him back." Rei was glaring right in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto felt that was the most selfish thing Sasuke had ever said.

"No" Naruto stepped in causing the two to direct their death glares to the ground, "I'll take him back. You two go on I'll catch up."

"You can't be serious." They both said.

"I will not leave him here in the dirt. I'll take him back and find my way to you. You're just going to have to trust that."

Naruto figured there was no other way. They owed Kakashi for so much he wasn't going to repay him by leaving him face down in the forest for someone to find eventually.

"Just give me a second to think I can come up with something." Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head, "You've got to get to Orochimaru or this whole thing is going to be a waste."

"But…" Rei started.

Naruto softly pulled Sasuke and Rei close to him and kissed them both.

"Let me do this." He said softly as they rested their heads together. They held hands in this circle for a moment.

Sasuke wouldn't look at him, "Let's go Rei."

Rei gave Naruto's hand one last squeeze and the two were off to Orochimaru.

Naruto stood and watched them go.

He wasn't as dense as they thought he was, he was going to use kage bunshin no jutsu to get Kakashi back to Konohoa.

Naruto pulled a scroll out of Kakashi's pack and sat down a moment. He was going to explain all of this to him. Naruto didn't know how Rei and Sasuke would feel about this so he devised this plan to get Kakashi alone. He was going to leave the scroll in his pocket that way he'd find it and hopefully understand why it had to be this way.

Hopefully.

'_What to say, what to say'_

It took Naruto awhile to come up with something good. Finally he started writing, and the words just flowed. When the letter was done he did the jutsu and handed the scroll to one of the clones. Two of his clones picked Kakashi up and started carrying him back home.

_Shikamaru's POV_

Shikamaru wanted to press on. He wanted to hunt down his friend and drag him home. But that wasn't going to be possible now. His teammates needed medical attention. The sound ninja Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Tayuya were dead. Shikamaru was a lot of things but a liar was not one of those. When he said they'd kill them he meant it.

Their deaths came at a price. Neji, Choji, and Kiba were all injured. His injuries weren't terminal but he wasn't sure about the other three. As much as he wanted to go on, as a good leader he needed to get his people back home for medical attention.

Neji was trying to pull himself to his feet, "Just go." He growled to Shikamaru.

"No! I need to get you back to a doctor."

"Then this will be pointless. You have to go."

Shika thought a moment. His conscious wouldn't let him, no matter how much he cared for Naruto. He couldn't walk away from them.

Shikamaru scooped Neji up and started over to help Kiba carry Choji.

"We know where they went and we will get them back just not like this." Shikamaru sighed.

The four injured ninja slowly made their way back to Konohoa.

Neji caused the party to halt which caused Kiba to drop an unconscious Choji.

"What are you…?" Kiba growled.

Neji grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the two shadows at the gate.

"Naruto." Shikamaru whispered.

"So they came back?" Kiba asked confused.

"I, I don't know." Shikamaru stuttered.

"Naruto." Kiba waved. They hurried over to where he stood.

"Is that Kakashi? What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto didn't say anything he only gave a sad smile.

"Naruto is everything alright?" Neji asked cautiously.

Naruto still didn't say anything. He just turned away from the ninja and tucked something in Kakashi's top pocket.

"Naruto say something." Shikamaru yelled grabbing him.

Naruto went up in a puff of smoke.

"A clone." Neji whispered.

The three just stared at Kakashi, he was real and clearly also not conscious.

"We need to get Choji and Kakashi to the hospital." Shikamaru said hollowly.

_Kakashi's POV_

Kakashi moaned a bit as he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up quickly but his body wasn't ready for that kind of action.

He looked around a bit, this bed was familiar. It wasn't his house and it wasn't the hospital but he'd woken up here before.

"I see you finally woke up you've been out for about a week." Iruka smiled from a chair next to the bed.

This was Iruka's house Kakashi was in Iruka's bed. He didn't know how to feel about this. It wasn't uncomfortable, but at the same time it was kind of awkward.

"Here" Iruka was smiling too brightly; he was offering Kakashi a cup of tea.

"You need to get your strength back."

Kakashi bowed slightly accepting the tea gratefully.

"So they brought them back right?" Kakashi asked between sips.

Iruka looked away.

"How did they get them to come back I bet it was Shikamaru's doing huh?"

Still Iruka said nothing.

"Iruka look at me and tell me they came back to the village." Kakashi's voice was breaking.

Iruka shook his head, "Shikamaru brought you to the hospital. You were exhausted you'd used your body to its very limits. He said that one of Naruto's clones brought you to the village gates. He said maybe there was still hope since they didn't just leave you in the forest. But after I read the letter…"

"What letter?" Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka reached in his pocket and handed Kakashi a scroll. It looked like it'd been read over and over again.

He unrolled it slowly.

_Tousan, _

_Just for this letter I'd like to call you Tousan. If I could call anyone Tousan it would be you or Iruka because you two are most worthy. I don't know why you'd waste time on delinquents like Sasuke and I but you did and for that we are grateful. I'll never forget anything you've taught me. But I need you to understand something. Sasuke, Rei and I are not coming back to Konohoa. Everyone has to follow their own path. This is the path we've chosen. Sure I won't become Hokage and Sasuke may not revive his clan but he and Rei hold my heart. My whole life I've always felt incomplete and I never really felt like I belonged anywhere. I'd go to bed alone in my small apartment and I'd wake up alone. Ever since they came into my life my heart has been filled. This is why I had to go. Something in Sasuke will not let him get past what his brother did. His brother took away everyone he held dear. For no reason he just woke up one morning and took all that away. Sasuke understands that to destroy Itachi he has to become slightly like Itachi. I couldn't ask Sasuke to forget what happened to his family. In Konohoa he was reminded everyday that he was the last Uchiha. He was the last of his family, he was alone. Orochimaru promised him power and we both believe he will give it to him. Do not believe that I am foolish enough to think there will be no price. With Orochimaru there is always a price. I did not forget he killed the third. I cared deeply for the third and will never forget that he killed him. For now we need his power but when we get it perhaps I will do something about his transgressions. Believe in me Tousan. Don't follow us. It will be a waste of time; do not run yourself into the ground looking when we will have to turn you away. I do not wish to look upon the disappointment in your eyes if I'd tell you we chose Orochimaru over Konohoa. I couldn't bear it. Tell Iruka and Granny Tsunade thank you for everything. Tell them that we care for them as much as they care for us. Tell them we are sorry if they feel that we disappointed them. Tell everyone goodbye for us. I hope that under the circumstances we never meet again. I love you Tousan. _

_Naruto_

Kakashi gripped the letter tightly.

"I'm soo sorry." Iruka kept repeating climbing in the bed to hold him.

"I have to find them I have to bring them back." Kakashi growled into Iruka's embrace.

Kakashi shoved Iruka away and started to get dressed. He didn't care that his body wasn't ready to move let alone fight. He was going to bring them back; he needed to bring them back.

Iruka was silently blocking the door way.

"I won't let you go and put yourself in danger this way."

"Move Iruka, I won't ask you again."

Iruka still stood in the door way.

Kakashi moved to attack him. He just needed to get him out of the way.

Iruka wasn't as strong as Kakashi but Kakashi wasn't in any condition to fight.

Iruka grabbed Kakashi and threw him from the door way to the bed.

"If you are going to get past me Kakashi then you are going to fight me." Iruka said seriously.

Kakashi thought a moment before running at Iruka from the bed. He had to get past him.

The two lovers fought for a few moments, Iruka able to block all of Kakashi's moves.

"Why do you care anyway? We are over." Kakashi yelled angrily at Iruka.

Iruka ground his teeth a second.

"We are over. OVER! You have no right to keep me here." Kakashi kept yelling.

Kakashi opened his mouth to yell something else when Iruka punched him in the face.

Kakashi fell down stunned.

"We are never over Kakashi." Iruka started, "If you believed we were really over than you never really loved me."

Kakashi felt shamed. He was losing his sanity. It just felt like everyone he loved always left him alone. He had to at least try to bring them back.

"I need to try." He said barely audible to Iruka.

Iruka kneeled down in front of Kakashi, "I know how you feel. I was very close to Naruto. I don't want him with Orochimaru. I wasn't as close to Sasuke and I didn't know the Rei at all. I still don't want them learning from Orochimaru. But Naruto is very stubborn. When he stets his mind to something or someone he will stick with it. He loves Sasuke and has given up this part of his life for him. It doesn't' matter what you say it doesn't matter if you drag them back here they will only run again. Can your heart take that?"

"So you are just going to give up? Just like that and forget them?"

Tears started to run down Iruka's face, "I'll never forget Naruto, and I am going to believe in Naruto. Believe that he can get Sasuke to come to his sense and bring them back home. That's all I can do right now. Chasing them down and getting myself killed will not solve anything. Our village is still in need of us. We are still low on Jounin for missions. We are still rebuilding and everyone here still needs hope. We devoted ourselves to Konohoa and right now Konohoa needs us."

Kakashi wiped Iruka's tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry."

Iruka kissed him softly, "Get back in bed and I'll forgive you."

"How long am I going to be in this stupid bed?"

"Tsunade said when you wake up to take it easy for another week."

Kakashi only sighed frustrated.

"I'll be taking care of you and I promise to make it worth while." Iruka said with a sly grin.

Kakashi gave a small smile, "Maybe it won't be so bad."

_Orochimaru's POV_

Someone was coming, from the sound of the footsteps it was Kabuto. He was waling quickly so Orochimaru hoped it was good news.

"Tell me something good Kabuto-san" Orochimaru sighed as Kabuto entered the room.

"The four sound ninja are dead."

Orochimaru said nothing, He figured they'd be killed he didn't really care. It's just always a pain to find good ninja. He hated the thought of breaking more ninja in.

"Any news on Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing Orochimaru-sama but we are looking."

"Looking for whom?" A young voice said from the doorway.

Orochimaru smiled, "Why we were looking for you Sasuke-kun."

Orochimaru stood up and faced the door so he could see his prized container.

"What did you bring me Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru motioned to the two people standing in the shadows behind him.

"You said you could give me power and I want it. We want it I brought two others who wanted what you could give." Sasuke motion slightly and they stepped forward.

"Orochimaru-sama." The words sounded forced but Orochimaru didn't care he was surprised to see Naruto standing there.

"My, my, what do we have here?" He chuckled slightly.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and Hiryuu Rei. They have come with me to join you, will you accept them?" Sasuke said confidently.

Orochimaru was amused by the entire situation.

"Did you say Hiryuu?"

The girl nodded, "Yes Hiryuu Rei."

"You have that delicious liquid fire bloodline limit don't you?"

Rei nodded.

Orochimaru did a little dance in his head. He'd wanted this bloodline limit and all of their jutsu a long time ago. The entire clan refused him. They were very loyal to each other he couldn't corrupt even one. This of course annoyed the hell out of him so he had them all killed, all except this girl. He heard one got away but he thought it was a rumor.

"Excellent, when I had the rest of your clan killed I thought, what a waste, but now I can get what I wanted."

"Killed?" Rei said surprised.

"Yes, they wouldn't join me so I had them all killed." Orochimaru smiled.

He saw the girl cringe a bit then relax. She'd probably want to kill him but not now.

"I will train the three of you."

"What's your price?" Naruto spoke up.

"You will forever belong to me. After you are strong enough to kill Itachi, Sasuke, your body will be my next container. I want to teach you all I know so that you will be worthy. Do you accept?"

He could see the fear in their eyes. They were about to sign away their souls, who wouldn't be scared?

"Yes I accept." Sasuke said.

"I accept." Rei said.

Orochimaru was amused by Naruto's hesitation. He saw him glace and Sasuke and Rei and his eyes soften.

"I accept." He finally sighed.

Without warning Orochimaru bit Naruto and Rei in the same spot he'd bit Sasuke.

"Now you have my seal. Kabuto-san is going to show you to your room and he will let you know where we will start training. You might want to lay down if you can survive the seal it will be a miracle."

Rei and Naruto were almost on the ground writhing in pain. Kabuto and Sasuke had to hold the two young ninja upright.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke said on their behalf.

Orochimaru smiled, "Call me Tousan."

He looked surprised.

"Yes, Tousan." He said hesitantly.

"Well off with you, you need your rest you have a big day tomorrow." Orochimaru waved his hand and Kabuto lead them away.

Orochimaru smiled, this day was going very well now. Not only did he have Sasuke but he also got the Kyuubi boy and the liquid fire girl. They were going to be stronger than all of those other sound ninja. When their training was finished they were going to help him destroy Konohoa. Nothing could be more beautiful than it being destroyed by two of its most prized possessions.

"What are you smiling about?" Kabuto said reentering the room.

"Their training, those three are going to be great."

Kabuto nodded, "they refused three separate rooms and chose one room, wonder what that's about."

Orochimaru chuckled again, "You didn't see it. Those three are in love, you can't tell me you didn't notice. Naruto-san would never join me without good reason."

Kabuto nodded, "True. He was very adamant about becoming Hokage when I met him at the chunnin exam. I just wonder where they got this girl, because the third in their group was Sakura not Rei."

"Maybe Sakura didn't like threesome's" Orochimaru smiled.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "You are so sick sometimes you know that?"

This only made Orochimaru laugh harder.

* * *

a/n SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY i'm soo sorry that it took so long. I got the flu and then got behind in my classes and blah. So now i'm back with this chapter and in the next one we are going to do a bit of a time skip. Stay with me and Review.

-ja mata


	9. Forgotten Betrayal

Guess who doesn't own Naruto?

Yeah me, I don't own it.

Thank you for the Reviews I love them they make me feel all warm inside. I get excited and write another chapter when I get reviews. I hope that you guys like the story. Just wanted to say some stuff to reviewers

-yukiislikesnow Kabuto isn't that ignorant he just wasn't thinking the three of them would be all you know "together". Thank you 

-uzumaki misaki thanks for the well wishing I'm all better now no more flu, and yeah they have a Tousan and an Okaasan also lol.

Thank you guys soo much I think I already said that. Well here we go another chapter…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Forgotten Betrayal**

_Prologue kind of_

_Three and a half years later. It'd been three and a half years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei left Konohoa. The training their 'Tousan' provided had amazing results._

_Naruto, the once doe-eyed loud mouthed boy was now a well reserved man. His unmanageable blond hair was tamed and hung freely at his shoulders. Sometimes he'd tie it back but for the most part he just let it hang. His eyes didn't sparkle anymore, they weren't even blue they were slanted and now held a purplish-red tint. He'd grown to six foot and Orochimaru's training worked off all his baby fat. He looked feral but sexy. Rather than feud with Kyuubi he'd become one with him and the result was astonishing. In just three years he was a respected jounin, with unimaginable power. Kyuubi was just wearing a collar rather than trapped in a cage. _

_Not much about Sasuke changed. He was taller, yet slightly shorter than Naruto. His eyes were still dark and seemingly endless. He kept his hair short and spiked like he had it when they were younger. He'd grown more agile and tolerant. Orochimaru's training had also defined his muscles. Even though he'd had no official sharingan training he'd been smart enough to figure it out. The memory of Itachi's Mangekyou made Sasuke force himself to try and figure out the secret. He hadn't obtained the power to manipulate minds like Itachi yet but he was getting close. Orochimaru also taught him many new jutsu. He had to make sure his container was well versed in all sorts of jutsu. _

_Rei, unlike the other two, her gray eyes remained soft. Her black hair grew to her waist and she wore it in a single braid. She'd filled out nicely and always displayed her smooth legs and abs, which often earned her lustful stares from other ninja. Sasuke or Naruto always shut down their hopes of bedding her. She didn't mind after all the drama, the move, the running, and joining the man who'd murdered her entire clan; she still loved them. Even more now than she did three and a half years ago. _

_Orochimaru made three very powerful children. No one disrespected them or they answered to him. They openly called him Tousan, and privately called Kabuto okaasan as a running joke. They teased him saying Orochimaru was the father and Kabuto worried like a mother. Although no one talked about it everyone who served Orochimaru knew about Kabuto and Orochimaru's relationship. They were a family no matter how dysfunctional. It seems unlikely that these three headstrong teens would be so easily swayed by Orochimaru. But they'd forgotten Konohoa; they simply locked away that part of their memories. The clothes they wore, their head protectors, shoes, underwear, everything they had from Konohoa they'd burned. They made their pack to never think about it or talk about it. To just sever all connection with Konohoa and any life they had before Orochimaru. Except the reason they were here and that was so Sasuke could kill Itachi. Even parts of that faded and Sasuke sometimes didn't remember he was the last Uchiha. No one constantly reminded him of it. No sad faces, no pitying stares. Only Orochimaru's glare when he was displeased or Kabuto's questioning when he'd been gone on a mission too long. _

_For them Konohoa was gone. They lead armies for their Tousan. They never lost a battle; they'd killed innocents, taken over villages, and conquered much of the surrounding lands in the name of Orochimaru. He'd spoiled them, and they unconditionally served him. They'd even grown to love him and Kabuto. Orochimaru was good a preying on your weaknesses. What would three orphaned ninja want more than anything in the world?_

_A family._

_He gave them their hearts desire_.

_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto stood at the top of a hill that overlooked a village he'd just conquered with a very displeased look on his face. He tried not to burn it all down but it was still going to take some re-building. That was ok; it made it easier for Orochimaru to put what he wanted in the village and on the land.

The village wasn't the reason he was displeased it was Sasuke and Rei. Today was his birthday and they promised no matter what they'd be back from their missions and meet him at home to spend it with him. He'd had breakfast with Orochimaru and Kabuto, they gave him some new clothes, money, and also time off. Orochimaru said he could spend the weekend at the cottage they had on the coast. It was really just another hideout so that Orochimaru could never be traced but they'd started calling it the cottage on the coast. It made the place seem like a vacation spot. In the summer Orochimaru did take them there for training. He said it helped him to train them near water, but Naruto believed he wanted to vacation. They spent a month there, just Sasuke, Naruto, Rei, Kabuto, and Orochimaru. Now for his 17th birthday Orochimaru gave him permission to go to the Cottage alone.

'_Lately I've noticed that you like to spend time alone thinking. Take the weekend off and spend some time with yourself. I've been very proud of the work you've done for me lately.'_ Orochimaru said this morning at breakfast.

Naruto smiled so hard he thought his face would get stuck that way. Orochimaru was proud of him.

Although he was happy Orochimaru was proud he couldn't let go of the fact that Sasuke and Rei had not made it back for his birthday.

Naruto sighed and headed back to the village of sound.

It was late when he got home. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Rei, Sasuke no one was to be found. The proud ninja kept his face blank. He didn't want any of the other ninja who worked there to notice that it bothered him his family wasn't around for his birthday when they had been this past three years.

Orochimaru threw him is very first birthday party the year they'd arrived. There was cake, presents, even laughing. After that they celebrated all their birthdays. It was nice, this year they'd been busy and Naruto knew he couldn't have the huge party he'd become accustomed to but he thought he'd get more than just breakfast.

He stayed up hoping someone would return to their concealed home.

Nothing.

Disappointed Naruto went to bed.

_Orochimaru's POV_

Orochimaru was making plans with Kabuto. It was to take over another village.

"I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it." Orochimaru smiled.

Kabuto nodded but continued to look at the map of Konohoa.

"I think it's been enough time I think I can convince them to help me." Orochimaru was still smiling.

"I don't think they need convincing Orochimaru-sama, you're their father. They'd do it because they love and respect you."

"One of the guards told me Naruto was in a mood. I think he'd upset about not having a party for his birthday."

"I think when he gets to the cottage and Sasuke and Rei surprise him he'll be just fine."

"I'll ask them when they get back. They'll be in such high spirits it will be a perfect opportunity."

"You say ask like you're going to give them a choice."

Orochimaru shrugged, "I'll let them think they have a choice. That is how I keep them. They think they can leave when they want, they think they can do what they want. I've given them the illusion that they are in control."

"It's working very well, much better than we originally assumed."

"I thought we were going to have to break them. Instead all I had to do was throw them parties and tell them they made me proud. Konohoa broke them for me. It is such a shame I'm going to burn it to the ground and kill everyone in the village. Or at least half of everyone in the village."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "A shame? Really now Orochimaru-sama you're going to be sad?"

"No, but I can pretend I am."

Kabuto shook his head, "You know you're insane."

Orochimaru smiled brightly, "Yeah I know, but it's what keeps me interesting and it's what keeps you coming back." 

Kabuto ignored the comment and went back to looking at the map and pointing at spots where they needed to put ninja for the battle.

"The last time was just a test, this time it's for real. So we need to bring more ninja and cut off access to the village. Nothing goes in and nothing comes out. Maybe even a week before we can cut off any food supplies that go in or poison it. What do you think Orochimaru-sama?"

"Poison, if we stop things from going in they are going to know that we are there. Unless we replace the people with our own people."

Kabuto nodded, "Then we would have more ninja in the village and they could do some scouting for us."

Orochimaru nodded. "Send someone over immediately and find out what goes in and out of the village and how often."

Kabuto bowed and went to find someone suitable, "Are we killing the Hokage again?" He asked before exiting the room.

Orochimaru smiled, "I'm not exactly sure if I want to, but probably. I do have a list of people that I want killed. I will divide it with the children."

"So this is your ultimate test, to see if they can kill their friends?'

"Could you imagine I'd do this any other way?"

Kabuto smirked and then exited the room.

Orochimaru just looked at the map and smiled, in less than two months he really would get his revenge on Konohoa.

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke was running. He had some things to take care of in the farthest reaches of the land Orochimaru had invaded. There was a small uprising and he'd been sent to kill it. It didn't take very long to break the people's spirits and kill the rebels. But he'd missed Naruto's birthday.

He was getting tired and decided to stop at one of the lookout points between the village and their home.

"Sir." A guard bowed to him as he went in the small lookout point.

Sasuke slightly bowed back, "Any news?"

"Uh no sir, but there was a message for you, it was sent hoping you'd stop here on your way in." the guard handed him a scroll.

Sasuke accepted it and went outside to read it.

He smiled when he saw it was from Kabuto. The letter told him that Naruto was going to be at the cottage this weekend. Orochimaru and Kabuto had "other engagements" but Naruto was going there for the weekend. The letter encouraged him to meet Naruto there and surprise him considering he'd missed his birthday.

Sasuke scoffed, Kabuto was thoughtful from time to time. He presumed that Rei got a letter like this also and she'd be there to surprise Naruto.

He just hoped the two of them made it there before Naruto so they could set up something comfortable. It'd been a long time since the three of them had any alone time. There were battles to be lead, villages to be taken over, and people to kill.

This rarely ever left time to cuddle with your lovers.

Sasuke hated that. He didn't even get to sleep in the same room with them much anymore. One of them if not all of them were always out keeping Orochimaru in control.

'_If I leave soon and head straight to the coast I can make it before Naruto and rest'_

Sasuke spent another hour at the lookout point and then headed to the coast. The trip was going to take a lot of speed and chakra so he hoped he didn't meet any problems on the way in.

_Rei's POV_

Rei arrived at cottage the morning before Naruto was supposed to. She cleaned it and put out flowers, clean sheets, and candles. She even went to the nearby town and got things to make ramen since it was still his favorite.

When she came back from the market she felt another presence. It took a second to recognize the chakra.

"Did you do all this?" Sasuke asked walking through the cottage.

Rei smiled, "It is his 17th birthday of course, and we missed breakfast with him. It was the least I could do."

Sasuke took the bags from her and carried them to the kitchen.

"You're going to make him ramen?"

"He hasn't had ramen in a long time; it's his favorite of course I'm going to make it for him."

Sasuke laughed, "You do have a point."

"It is so nice and thoughtful of Tousan and Okaasan to allow us to come here for the weekend." Rei smiled at Sasuke.

"My instincts tell me they are up to something, and they needed us out of the way this weekend."

"Maybe they just wanted to be kind Sasuke they don't always have to be up to something."

"Tousan is always up to something." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, your right he is always up to something."

"Now we just have to wait till we get home to find out what it is. I bet you it's another invasion."

"I'm surprised he hasn't run out of places to invade yet." Rei rolled her eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Rei suddenly and pulled her close.

"Do you know the last time we had some time alone?" Sasuke was running his hands up and down her body.

Rei leaned back into him, it felt so nice to be touched, caressed. In the past few months the only time she'd been touched was during sparring.

"It's been a long time." Was all Rei whispered before Sasuke's lips claimed hers.

The kissing was getting more heated.

"Do you think Naruto would be upset if we started the party without him?" Sasuke was kissing her neck, pulling off her shirt.

Rei only moaned she lost her ability to reason.

"I think he might be a bit upset but because you two are so hot I don't think he'd mind." Naruto said from the doorway.

Sasuke and Rei turned surprised.

Naruto only smiled, it wasn't his sly grin the one he used when he was fighting. It was his childish grin, the one that Rei fell in love with when they first met. It made her think for a second how much she really loved these two.

Rei watched Naruto's weight shift to one foot as if he were waiting on something.

Rei smirked sexily, "Do you need a formal invitation?"

Sasuke and Rei held out their arms, Naruto dropped his things and walked over to them.

Sasuke lifted Rei onto the counter and started kissing her again while Naruto took off her clothes.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." She moaned.


	10. Our Father

I'm sorry it took me so long, school and work were kicking my ass

i hope there are people still out there who want to read. And if you're new

hiya.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_ or maybe a flashback

**Our Father**

_Sasuke's POV_

Sasuke listened to Naruto's rhythmic breathing. This was bliss. He was lying on Naruto's stomach and Rei was lying on his stomach.

They'd finally made it to the bed and they were exhausted. But they did manage to have sex in the kitchen, on the floor, the counter and a bit of the table. Then again in the living room, floor, couch, also in front of the fire place. After that they had sex on the wrap around porch, out on the beach, on the stairs (that was just an accident) on their way up to the bedroom, and now in the bedroom.

Sasuke didn't think they'd ever had soo much sex in their entire lives.

"When did Tousan expect us back?" Rei yawned.

"He said the weekend so I'm assuming sometime tomorrow." Naruto sighed.

"How pissed do you think he'd be if we stayed a day longer?" Rei sat up slightly.

Sasuke chuckled a little, "Not pissed, but annoyed and as you know he's easier to deal with when he'd pissed. When he's annoyed he's impossible."

The three young lovers sighed sadly.

Sasuke wished it could be like this forever. But he knew better. It didn't matter where they were they'd have to fight for someone.

There was no such thing as peace.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand softly rub one of his sensitive nipples. It sent and immediate shiver down his spine.

"Are you serious Naruto? My everything hurts." Sasuke whined.

Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke pinning him down. "It's my birthday. Shouldn't I get what I want for my birthday/"

"You used that excuse the third time we did it on the beach." Sasuke laughed.

"He also used it on the stairwell when he insisted he couldn't wait to get to the bed room. Oh he also used it in front of the fire place." Rei chimed in.

Naruto growled playfully and nipped at Sasuke's neck.

"Fine, but after this time we go relax in a nice hot bath." Sasuke smiled.

"Deal." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke went to grab Rei and pull her in but she was lounging in a fluffy chair across the room with one of her smooth legs carelessly draped over the chair's arm.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sit this one out, I'm sore. However, I would like to watch the two of you." She just smirked.

The two ninja laughed at her.

"As you wish." Sasuke smiled amused.

"Now I have to put on a performance." Naruto winked.

_Orochimaru's POV_

Orochimaru crossed his legs and exhaled noisily to show that he was bored.

"Orochimaru-sama be patient, he'll be here he's just trying to annoy you." Kabuto comforted his impatient lover.

Orochimaru waved his hand, "I should just leave I mean honestly he doesn't even have anything I want."

"You wouldn't be here if we didn't have something you wanted." Deirdra mocked walking into the room.

Orochimaru didn't rise to show respect.

"Why did they send you?"

"Because he would not waste his time with a traitor."

"Traitor?" Orochimaru was visibly angered.

"Do not forget coward. You ran away from us."

Orochimaru took a deep breath and his trademark grin found it's way to his face. "I did not come here for joking i came here to make a deal."

Dierdra sat down, "We dont make deals."

"Not even for the Kyuubi?"

"When we want the Kyuubi we will take him."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "As if it would be that easy, taking him away from me."

"I'll humor you, what are you suggesting?" Dierdra rolled his eyes this time.

"I want Konohoa destroyed. Help me and he will be yours."

"Thats all you want? I thought it was going to be something difficult. Can't do it on your own i take it?"

"Good shinobi are hard to find." Orochimaru shrugged.

"I will tell him, we will meet again in three days."

Orochimaru nodded and Dierdra left.

When he felt they were out of the area he growled.

"What do you think they will do?" Kabuto asked massaging Orochimaru's shoulders a bit.

"Something annoying, and you know how i dislike being annoyed."

* * *

Sorry it's soo short i'm just trying to get back in the swing of things. i haven't forgotton and i hope there are still people out there reading.


	11. Lessons Learnt

I'm trying to get these chapters out faster for your

viewing pleasure.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Lessons Learnt**

_Naruto's POV_

Awkward was the only way to describe the dinner they were having. Eating utensils hittting plates and bowls, was the only sound made.

No one was talking, but the air was full of unasked questions.

"So we had a good time at the cottage, thank you again for the amazing surpise." Naruto smiled breaking the silence.

"It's the least we could do for you, you've been an amazing son." Orochimaru grinned.

That grin was a double edged sword, usually it meant there was going to be some kind of request following his statement.

Naruto waited, he could tell that Rei and Sasuke were waiting also.

"Should we just return to our posts tomorrow Otousan?" Rei asked polietly.

Orochimaru didn't answer right away, Naruto figured he was trying to carefully word his next sentence.

"No, there might be new orders for another village." he smiled

"Where" Sasuke asked without looking away from his food.

Orochimaru grinned, "Konohoa"

That name shook Naruto to the core, they hadn't spoken it in years. The three of them promised to never speak if it again.

Naruto looked at Rei and Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he was looking for answers or reactions.

"What is our objective?" Sasuke asked looking unbothered by the name.

"To destroy the entire village, i want it and it's Hokage destroyed."

"Hokage..." Naruto mumbled out loud looking down at the table.

"yes the hokage Naruto. Unless you dont think that you can do it..."

Despite his request to destroy the hokage Orochimaru believing that Naruto couldn't do it offended him more.

He hung his head a moment unable to answer either way. Anger boiled just under the surface his purpleish eyes narrowed and he focused

his glare on the table.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Orochimaru wave everyone else out of the room. He stood to leave also.

"I want you to take a walk with me Naruto." Orochimaru said in his kind voice.

Naruto only nodded and obediantly followed his father out into the forest.

They walked a little way before Orochimaru spoke.

"I know you must be having a difficult time deciding on your course of action."

"No Tousan i'll do it..."

Orochimaru cut him off, "You grew up there. It was your home. It will not be as easy as you make it out to be to destroy all your friends.

Not even i could kill my friend."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Jiraya." Was all he said he didn't explain the reasoning.

Orochimaru stopped on a hill that overlooked a lake. "Let me tell you a story."

Naruto sat on the ground and Orochimaru sat next to him.

"there was a boy and he lived in a village. He had a bloodline limit and it made the villagers afraid of him so they locked him up

when he was very young. They never told him why but he knew it was because he was different. They would feed him but he was

never allowed to go outside, see his parents or play with other kids. It didn't make any sense to him. Well the villagers one day let him out

to fight in a war. He fought for them knowing he could die."

Naruto looked surprised, "He fought for them?"

"Why wouldn't he fight for them? They were all he knew. He fought for them and they were all killed leaving him on his own in a world he didn't know

they'd kept him locked up for so long that he didn't know the world and he was left to fend for himself. He fled the site of the war and began wandering.

He didn't know how to get food, or shelter, nothing he was lost."

"I dont understand..."

"In a way Naruto you are like this boy, Konohoa has locked you up for reasons unbeknownst to you and then they expect you to fight for them. Your

childhood was spend alone, and you were shunned for no reason by people you didn't know. Do you want to fight for them? Do you want to die for them?"

Naruto was speechless, he'd never thought about it like that. He knew he was supposed to be a weapon for the village, the fourth had good inentions when he

used him but his intentions were lost in the years. Naruto was a prisioner of a village that had to work to care for him. Orochimaru accepted him for what he was

trained him without limits. How could he fight for people who wanted to hold him back. People who would let Itachi kill Sasuke, Sasuke was right Konohoa was holding

them back.

Naruto looked Orochimaru in the eye, "No I do not want to die for them, I'd like to fight for you Tousan."

Orochimaru nodded, "we will leave in a few nights, everything had already been arranged hoping you'd say yes."

"And if i'd said no?"

Orochimaru laughed, "I might have killed you myself."

Naruto nodded, "At least you are honest."


	12. Spiderwebs

**Spiderwebs**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Three months later**_

_Rei's PoV_

The contents of Rei's stomach took one last swirl around before reintroducing itself to the world.

This meant that for the third time this morning Rei was next to a tree heaving and coughing. Sasuke, Naruto,

and Orochimaru had gone ahead of her to Konohoa. She'd told them that she'd forgotten something and had

to go back to get it. No one questioned it, the plans to invade Konohoa overpowered everything.

She sighed and fought to suppress tears. This could not be happening. She knew they'd gotten crazy

at the beach house but when the medical nin told her she was pregnant, she killed her.

It was drastic but she could not have anyone finding out about this. Rei was making up a plan as she

went along but if she had a baby she could not let it be raised by Orochimaru. It deserved better, than the life

the three of them suffered. She could take it back to Otaku and leave it with one of her sisters. Anything but with him.

So for three months she'd kept this from her lovers. Although he did not voice it, Naruto was having an internal

battle with his decision to help invade Konohoa. Sasuke was overwhelmed with preparations for the invasion, and still

learning the millions of jutsu that Orochimaru knew.

Rei could not tell them. Not yet anyway. Not until after this Konohoa mess was over.

Rei wiped her forehead and drank some water.

"If i were an enemy i could have killed you Hiryuu Rei." A voice behind her said startling her.

"Okaa-sama you frightened me, i thought you went ahead with Tousan."

"I was worried about you."

"It's nothing i think it was just some bad shellfish." Rei lied

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "You know i am highly skilled in the medical department. I've been watching you. I know."

Rei kept a straight face and tried to play stupid, "You know what?"

"Rei..." Kabuto warned.

Rei hung her head, "if you ever cared about us, and i mean really cared beyond all the things you've made us do. Beyond the plans

that Orochimaru has for us, than you will never tell him. Please i'll do anything."

Kabuto leaned against a tree opposite her. "I care about you three. Despite the past and the future i really care."

Rei was not relieved he said he cared but he didnt say the most important thing.

"I wont tell him. If he finds out i'll pretend i never knew. Did you tell Sasuke and Naruto?"

Rei shook her head, "I don't know what i'm going to do. I dont know how i'll hide it when it starts to show."

Kabuto thought a moment, "After this thing with Konohoa is over I will send you away. Far away."

Rei's heart ached at the thought of being away from Sasuke and Naruto for so long.

"Thanks." She answered, what choice did she have?

_Naruto's PoV_

Every step was pain, every movement, every memory. Naruto sat atop the Third's head that was forever carved into the mountain. Even this place

had memories. For so long he'd locked all these memories away that their sudden debut was paralyzing.

Yet he didn't sit on Hokage Mountain to hide, he was waiting for the signal. Then he would be in motion doing what his Tousan asked him to do.

"Did i miss anything?" Rei asked a bit winded, walking up behind him.

He shook his head as Sasuke appeared next to them.

"Are you ready? It's almost time." He sighed asking Naruto more than Rei.

Naruto smiled weakly, " I'll be ok."

Sasuke leaned in close to him, " Just let Kyuubi take control."

Naruto nodded, It was what he'd planned to do. The Fox Demon would roll his eyes and call him weak, but he would appreciate the chance to wreak havoc.

They has an understanding knowing they had to coexist.

Peaceful Konohoa should have known something was coming. It had been years since their disappearance and an Orochimaru sighting in the leaf village, perhaps they'd

relaxed in this time.

Naruto felt a little queasy.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, four explosions sounded in the distance. Sasuke sounded really far away when he stated that was the signal.

_'I need your help' _ Naruto stood infront of Kyuubi.

_'I heard'_ The fox demon boomed laughing at his weakness.

_'I'll lend you my strength, and to be generous i'll even lend you my anger. But, i will not do this for you'_

Naruto's mouth dropped open, _' What?'_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes in annoyance, _' I will not aid in y our weakness, we are supposed to be strong. You sicken me right now_

_thinking you can run away and I'd do all the work. Did you forget this is the place that made us this way?'_

Naruto sat a moment, he'd spent so much time feeling guilty he's forgotten these people want to make him a weapon. His childhood was taken away

and replaced with harsh whispers and stares of hatred. On top of it all he didn't know why. The careless, malicious words of a selfish shinobi revealed his true

nature. No one even thought to tell him why he was hated. No one sought to understand him.

Naruto balled his fists, Kyuubi spoke, _'Use this anger boy and go back. It has begun.'_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, Rei'd been shaking him.

His usually purple eyes were now and angry shade of crimson.

"Naruto?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah," he grinned a feral grin, " It's me."

"Let's go those explosions blocked the villages evacuation routes. The other ninja will be coming."

_Orochimaru's PoV_

Orocimaru sat at Tsunade's desk waiting for her to arrive. She would come here for something, or rather someone after those explosions riveted through

the leaf village.

He looked around at the office of the Hokage. He was sure it'd been a very nice room, but now it lay in shambles from the skirmish Kabuto had with Shizune.

"Shizune?" Tsunade's voice came from the doorway just as he'd predicted.

She opened the door slowly, "Shizune?"

"I don't think she'll be helping out this time." Orochimaru smiled.

Tsunade scowled, "Where is she?"

Orochimaru nodded to the crumpled body lying on the ground in front of her.

Tsunade leaned down and checked the body, to see if she could heal her longtime friend. Orochimaru could tell she was trying to be indifferent, but the emotion

was in her eyes.

Orochimaru knew the body was cold, and her spirit had been gone for about an hour now.

He could not stop smiling, he knew that Tsunade's anger would cloud her judgment. That would be his moment to strike. He had something very special planned

for his childhood friend.

To his surprise she did not scream or start to punch her way through the tables to get to him. She stood and sighed, "What do you want Orochimaru? That you do not already have or have not already taken from Konohoa?"

He stood and glanced out the window, "You know the third caught me doing my human expirments once? Instead of taking me in like he should have. He let me go.

This was not long after i was overlooked for Hokage. It was then i realized that Konohoa produced amazing ninja. The problem is they never reach their full potential.

I used to want to take over and turn Konohoa into a world power. With me at the lead it could rule over the other hidden villages and cities like it should. But now, now i'm just going

to destroy it."

Tsunade growled, "How will you do that?"

Orochimaru laughed lightly, "I won't, but you will, they will, the people, the elders. Konohoa will fall of it's own accord."

"How?"

"I will destroy the school, food supplies, market place, and all other important places to Konohoa. Then there will be chaos. They will turn to you, but you will fail them, and

soon they will just fight amongst themselves. Before long every hidden village will know of Konohoa's short comings. then how long do you think it will take before they invade?

Before the leaf village is part of the sand,or mist, or some other village? Maybe then they will even accept me as their ruler. Thanking me for bringing in the sound village's jounin to

protect them. They will bow to my feet for bringing order and rebirth to the broken village and saving them from despair."

Tsunade punched a desk then, "Konohoa will never accept you. You were not good enough then, you will never be good enough to rule this place. To your very core Orochimaru

you are evil."

She lunged at him so quickly he almost didn't get a chance to dodge her.

He was smiling still, "It was hypothetical Tsunade. I don't care if i rule here. I only care that your empire falls and everyone thinks it's all your fault. In fact i want them to curse all

the hokage's. The fourth for sealing the Kyuubi, the third for letting me go, and you for losing your weapon and then letting it attack the village again."

Tsunade froze a second, "Naruto is here?"

"My son is here doing my bidding as is Rei and Sasuke. Right now they are destroying things all over the village. They will kill their friends, murder innocents, all i have to do is ask."

"They would never do that EVER!" she yelled.

"No, they wouldn't have in the past. But now, they have almost reached their full potential all because of me. They can have the things Konohoa would never have given them. Their

Otousan loved them enough to teach them properly. In return they will do anything i ask."

"No" Tsunade whispered, "No what have you done."

Orochimaru was still smirking a response when Tsunade punched him with all of her strength. The impact broke most of the bones in his face and his neck. He was dead

before he hit the ground.


	13. Camisado

I don't own Naruto, Just Rei and yeah blah blah I make no money off of this blah blah.

Sorry it's taken so long to post. I lost a lot of my story and I'm going to have to remember and start over with the chapters that you guys haven't seen but I've written. Sucks but oh well. Hope I haven't lost anyone. Please review.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Camisado**

_Rei's POV_

The fighting had begun. Orochimaru made sure to make specific orders, they each had a section of the city to secure in order for his plan to have maximum effectiveness.

'_Cut off the city, Secure all escape routes, kill guards, and plant traps.' _Rei recalled Orochimaru instructing them.

He wanted Konohoa to be its own downfall. He saw himself as the first falling domino, he would start the motions but the rest would just fall into place. Orochimaru's plan was nearly flawless. There was nothing more horrible then your own shinobi coming back to destroy the village. Konohoa had it three fold, it's last prized Uchiha family member, its own weapon, and its mad scientist. All there to make sure things went according to plan.

Rei was just along for the ride. She made sure to follow Orochimaru's instructions to the letter. There was no pissing off Tousan.

"What do you think your doing?" A pink haired girl yelled a few yards away.

Rei turned and faced her new adversary, "None of your business."

The pink haired girl's face turned pink also.

"I think invading my village is my business." She yelled in a fighting stance.

Rei took a deep breath; she wanted to avoid fighting at all cost. She just wanted to do what Orochimaru wanted her to do and get out of here as soon as possible.

"Do not try and stop me, I do not wish to kill anyone today." Rei threatened.

The girl looked confident, "Kill? You shouldn't be so over confident."

The pink haired girl jumped high in the air and slammed her fist into the ground. The impact created a huge crater sending large chunks of rock flying at Rei.

Rei quickly made her hand signs bringing forth her liquid fire sword. She cut through the big chunk of rock flying at her, while trying to sense where the girl was. She must be using this as a diversion.

Just as Rei sliced a massive lump of earth a kunai flew at her, she tried jumping to the side but could not avoid being grazed by it.

This was bad very bad; if just one punch connected with her she would lose her child. Dehydration, fatigue, and panic weighed heavily on her body. She tried to clear her mind; if she kept up this way then the pink haired girl would win.

_Sakura's PoV_

Sakura was cautious when fighting this new opponent. She wanted to capture her alive, maybe she could tell her what happened to her friends. If she was a soldier for Orochimaru then she would have to know where he kept them. It'd been so long but Sakura never gave up hope. Never.

All she had to do was touch her with one of her medical Jutsu or get in one good punch. It sounded easy when she said it but getting close to the Nin was next to impossible. Sakura threw kunai at her to test her weak points. She sensed everything that came her way.

Suddenly it hit Sakura, like Naruto did that one time when he fought Neji. She would have to create a distraction and go underground.

If this plan was successful the girl would be a Konohoan prisoner. Sakura would be that much closer to the information she craved.

Sakura jumped higher in the air, she slammed her fist into the ground again. Instead of sending rocks flying at the dark haired girl she wanted to send her flying.

The ground crumpled making her lose her balance. During the two seconds of shock Sakura quickly burrowed under her opponent.

Sakura kept deathly still, she felt the other girl's chakra moving around. She needed her to get right above her for the attack to work. She felt her get closer, closer, closer, just a little more and Sakura would be home free.

Sakura sprang into action when she felt the girl stop right above her. The uppercut should have been flawless but at the last millisecond she seemed to dodge it. As a last ditch effort Sakura reached out with her other hand and touched the girl with a medical jutsu that would cause her to pass out.

The two girls stopped inches away from each other. They locked eyes each determined to not be the loser in this battle. The dark hair girl swayed, but recognition washed over her face.

"Sakura?" she said surprised as she passed out.

Sakura rushed over and caught the girl before she hit the ground.

"Rei?" she shook her slightly, "Rei is it really you?"

Rei was out cold. Sakura knew it would be a little while before she would awake again. The jutsu was used in transporting prisoners for interrogation. It was designed to be able to travel quite a distance without the captive waking up.

Sakura looked around; she made sure no one was watching before she took off to find a safe place to lay Rei down.

When she woke up, Sakura would have all her questions answered.

_Orochimaru's PoV_

Orochimaru grinned when he and Kabuto opened their eyes.

"I suppose Tsunade is going to be livid when she realizes she killed her own people." Orochimaru stood up and stretched.

Kabuto popped his back, "That body switching jutsu you learned in the Akatsuki paid off."

Orochimaru only grinned harder; everything was going according to plan. While he played a little cat and mouse with Tsunade his children were out there wreaking his havoc on the village. By the time she'd realize it, his plans would almost be complete.

"I suppose it's time to join the children to finish what we started." Kabuto suggested.

Orochimaru nodded, they left the cave behind Hokage Mountain. Orochimaru took a second to look at the city. Panic was wide spread, fires were burning, escape routes were blocked, bombs were going off, and it was so beautiful.

The scene nearly brought a tear to Orochimaru's eye.

"Are you…….crying?" Kabuto asked surprised.

"The chaos, it's just so beautiful." Orochimaru sighed wiping a fake tear.

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "You really are insane you know."

Orochimaru laughed lightly, "I keep telling you, that you wouldn't love me any other way."

Kabuto nodded, "Your insanity does add an air of excitement to what could be a mundane relationship."

Orochimaru smiled like an accomplished child, "It does?"

"I see Naruto and Sasuke over there." Kabuto pointed to a distant building.

Orochimaru nodded, they look like there were about to engage in a fight with three unknown shinobi.

"We better get over there; I don't want our boys getting distracted." Orochimaru said putting his serious face back on.

_Naruto's PoV_

Naruto crouched atop a pole, the highest point in the center of the village. He could see the chaos and mayhem in every direction. The plan worked, people were running and screaming. Buildings were burning and no one could get out. All escape routes were blocked off and all hideaways destroyed.

Deep down Naruto felt a slight pain of regret, as soon as he felt it memories of his lonely childhood replayed in his mind.

'_You are nothing to them.'_ Kyuubi growled. '_Do not fool yourself into believing that they care about you. They care about the whereabouts of their weapon. They care about being the best and most powerful.'_

"ENOUGH!" Naruto growled in a voice that even startled Kyuubi. "I already know all of this. Allow me to feel how I will feel. Do not worry I will display no signs of weakness to disgrace you."

There was once again silence in Naruto's head. He just surveyed the damage in silence waiting for Orochimaru's further instruction.

Naruto only hoped it meant they could finally leave this place. He was ready to be gone from here again.

"Baka Teme, what are you doing just kneeling there?" Sasuke asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hn?" Naruto raised an eyebrow slowly turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him his trademarked annoyed look; he glanced back in the other direction to the top of a building.

"We've got company and you are staring off into the distance." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked over to see Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba staring at them in disbelief.

"I was wondering when they'd send someone." Naruto growled standing up and facing his former friends.

"What?!" Kiba yelled shocked when Naruto turned around.

Naruto jumped off the pole and in front of the new arrivals.

A few minutes went by and no one said a word. Shock was naked spread across his ex- friends' faces. Naruto just stood calmly letting the surprise wear off.

"So you three came to just stare at Naruto?" Sasuke sighed interrupting the silence.

"What is going on?" Kiba asked, "Don't tell me you two are behind all this."

"We aren't behind all of this, but our Tousan is." Naruto smirked.

"Tousan?" Neji cocked his head confused.

"What a bother, we don't want to fight you two." Shikamaru complained.

"That's a relief; I really didn't want to kill anyone I used to know." Naruto sneered.

There was another silence this time it was uneasy.

Naruto felt Orochimaru's presence before anyone else.

"Oy, Otousan do you wish me to fight with these three?" He yelled over his shoulder.


End file.
